Caught Up, In You
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Joey couldn't explain how or when he started to fall in love with Seto. All he knows, is he's caught up in Seto and this thing they have between them, he wants more when he knows he can't have more. He doesn't want to give it up, but maybe he should. Being so caught up in his feelings about Seto is starting to weight him down. But is he really the only one caught up in their thing?


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters, just the plot line.

So, had a blast from the past when I bought my sister the first volume and the latest movie. Brought back all my puppyshipping feelings and I have been working on things since. Ugh, starting to do me head in now.

This originally was going to be something else, then it turned into this. I finally completed it, and although it could be better (I think.) I'm going to post it anyway.

I totally forgot how to write a smut scene, been a very long time and my mind went blank. I just hope when you get to it, it's ok-ish?

I made Seto less harsh then the latest film made him, and it's been a while since I watched the anime series, so if they seem a bit off, I apologise. Also, Atem is in this and is Yugi's boyfriend because I shipped them as well. So slight AU from the anime & movie verse.

Also, thanks for the review, 1enchantedgirl, but it slightly confused me.

except: means not including; other than

expect: means regard (something) as likely to happen.

I only have expect 10 times in the document, and 2 except. I did have 12 but only two where wrong. I checked with my word document and definitions on the web. I think I have them in the right context, yet you said I have them consistently backwards. Did you mean those two I had wrong?

I'm dyslexic and I thought I had them right and now you've confused me, I'm worried I got them wrong?

I would message you but it's a guest review.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Caught Up, In You.

Tristian nudged his best friend with his elbow, wondering what the hell Joey's staring at. He moved his eyes around the school canteen, seeing other pupils sat eating their meals, yet there was one table empty.

Hmm.

He knew who that table belonged to, he hadn't been at school for the last two days.

Glancing back to the blonde, who had moved his eyes to the menu, he frowned, wishing he knew what was going on. Joey had been quiet lately and that wasn't normal, his friend was normally loud and knew how to run his mouth, it was one of his best-known features.

To others, Joey's known as the local loud mouth.

Yet he'd been getting quieter and quieter as the days passed.

Tristian would put it down to Joey and Seto's usually rivalry, but lately even that had happened less frequently, Seto would start but Joey didn't bite back like he usually would and after a few months Seto stopped baiting the blonde altogether.

It's confusing and worrying.

He didn't know what was wrong, but he would try his hardest to make it better. "We'll eat outside today, under the tree."

Joey raised one eyebrow in surprise and tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, a nice hot summer's day like this. Why not?" Tristian moved down the line and started piling food on his tray and cocked his head at Joey. "I'll even pay." It confused the blonde, but it also got him an arm slung around his neck.

"Thanks man, that's real nice of you." Joey grinned at one of his best friends, feeling his mood lift slightly and started putting his food on Tristian's tray, while keeping one arm around his neck as they moved down the line. He found his lips curving up and rested some of his weight into the brunets back, texting Yugi, telling him to meet them under the tree for lunch before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

Lifting his head up, his eyes locked with Icey blue ones.

Tristian felt Joey tense and glanced at his friend, before following his line of sight to see Seto sat at his table and felt the arm around his neck, starting to pull away. Reaching up, he gripped Joey's forearm and kept it still, he slid the tray along and paid for it, before grabbing the tray and steered them towards the doors, leading them out of the canteen.

He had no idea why Seto was glaring, but so what. Joey normally threw his arms around, and he wasn't going to let the older teen change that. If joey wanted to use his neck and shoulders as a resting post, even though they were basically the same height, then he had no problems with it. "Come on, let's eat."

Joey curled his fingers into a fist and rapped it lightly on Tristian's chest. "There a particular reason you're holding my arm."

"Nope." Tristian shook his head, he wasn't going to tell Joey it was because of Seto's glaring, obviously the older teen had gotten to Joey and while Tristan didn't know how or why, he wasn't going to start letting it come between them and their relationship.

Joey laughed a little as he carried on walking, he could always depend on his friends to make him feel better. "Goof."

Yugi waved from his position under the tree, glad to see Joey smiling with his arm around Tristian, lately their blonde friend had been off. He didn't know why, he was waiting for Joey to say something but Joey never did. So earlier today Yugi decided if Joey didn't say anything by the end of the day, then he would ask his friend what was wrong.

But maybe he should wait a little longer, maybe Tristian had been able to get to the bottom of it, since Joey looked to be in a good mood. He would ask the taller man about it later. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Tristan smiled in greeting and held the plate towards Joey, finally letting go of his forearm and moved to drop his bag to the floor. "You been waiting long?"

"No, we just got here." Tea patted the ground next to her, wanting Joey to sit, he seemed a little bit happier today. "I packed extra food."

Joey lowered the tray to the grass and dropped down to sit crossed legged. "Aww guys, you're too good to me." He placed one hand on his chest. "Tristian offered to buy my lunch today, what a guy."

Tristian didn't want to sour the mood with a reason why, so instead he joked. "I know, I'm just the perfect guy."

Yugi relaxed against the bark. "Any lady would be lucky to have you."

"A man after my own heart, more like." Joey reached towards his brunet friend and hooked his fingers around his neck, pulling him towards him. "I should thank you, with a kiss."

"NO." Tristan held his hand up, putting it on Joey's face, trying to push him away as the blonde got his other arm around him, pulling him closer. "Joey, get off. I mean it."

"But you need a kiss in reward for your gentlemanly deed." He's winding the other teen up and they all know it, but Joey's having too much fun to stop. Tristan's putting up a fight against him and it invoked his playful side. "Just one."

Tea started laughing as they fell towards the grass, Joey half over Tristan and pulled the tray closer to her when a foot got too close to it. She relaxed against the tree, next to Yugi, watching as Tristan pushed Joey off him and rolled him over, before leaning over him, pinning him to the grass.

"I think I'll just eat all the food to myself, after that." Tristian had the blonde pinned.

"What no." Joey managed to get his arms under him and started pushing up, refusing to go down in this fight, the food's all his. "It's mine."

Tristian applied more weight, but somehow Joey's freakily strong and soon they were rolling again.

Yugi chewed his food while watching them, yet lifted his eyes up and to the right, seeing Seto stood there, watching them. He waved at the taller teen and it seemed as if he disturbed Seto, because he turned and walked off. Turning his head, he looked at Tea to see if she had saw that strange moment.

Tea shook her head at Yugi, not wanting him to say anything. They would talk about it later, clearly something had happened to Joey and the reason's Seto, and when she found out what the older teen had done, she would kick his ass.

No one hurt or picked on their friend and got away with it.

Not even Seto Kaiba.

-.-.-

Joey hated this lesson with a passion, it's the only lesson where he's separated from friends and the class is tedious at best

It feels like the longest hour of his life.

Ugh, he would rather be doing anything else.

As he walked along the hall, at a leisurely pace, after taking the longest route possible, he shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and sighed loudly, wishing the class would be cancelled or the teacher suddenly became ill.

He passed an empty classroom, suddenly finding himself yanked backwards by something grabbing his collar. "Oy." Joey didn't know who it was, but they were about to land themselves in a world of pain.

He heard the door shut softly before he was pressed to the wall, just right of the door, with lips soon pressed against his, Joey gasped as he worked out what's going on.

Seto cupped the blondes face and pressed his body against his.

Joey's fingers tightened in his pocket as a tongue dipped passed his lips, his body relaxed without his conscious thought as the older teen pressed into him and found his hand lifting out his pocket to grip Seto's forearm. He should be mad, they were supposed to hang out all weekend, Joey had lied to his friends, saying he was going to spend it with his sister.

Which was bad enough, using his sister as an excuse to his friends, but what made it worse, was the way Seto had dropped him, with only a terse phone call and when school had started on Monday, Seto wasn't in school either.

He spent all weekend alone, constantly checking his phone.

No messages, no phone calls, just nothing from Seto.

Four days of radio silence and suddenly the man was back, kissing him as if it wasn't a problem.

Joey moved his right hand to Seto's shoulder, intending to push the other man back because no, he didn't get to do this. Yet when fingers gliding through his hair to cup his head, tugging just the tiniest bit, he moaned.

It was just like the first time when he could get lost in these kisses, Joey used to, and right now it reminded him of the time it was new and exciting. When the sneaking around was thrilling and the fucking was fast, when all he wanted was Seto's next kiss, his touch, but after months it was starting to leave him feeling cold.

Joey knew Seto didn't care, yet the way the taller man kissed him, made him feel as if he did. However, Seto's actions and words, proved different. He pushed against the man's shoulder, yet a hand suddenly curled around his, drawing his wrist to the wall.

-.-.-

Seto placed the blonde's hand against the wall, sliding his fingers up to link theirs together and slid their hands higher above Joey's head and moved one thigh between the blonde's, pressing up firmly. Uncaring of anything else at this moment, wanting to kiss the blonde like he had missed him and swallowed another sound, as he swept his tongue forward into Joey's mouth.

The blonde was distracting, that was the only way to describe him, with one word.

Distracting.

All throughout his sudden, unplanned tripped, he thought about the damn blonde and how much fun Joey was probably having with his friends. He had wanted to pick up the phone and call, but the time difference was vast. Joey would be sleeping, when he got out of negotiations, and when he slept, the blonde was up and awake.

Seto had come to school, wanting to see the blonde, even though his plane had just landed that morning, he was tired and when he finally found Joey, it was too see him with his arm around that idiot. Then they were rolling around on the grass together, it pissed him off, to known he spent his weekend distracted, while the blonde was having fun.

He nipped on the blonde's lip, a little harshly, earning him a pained sound, before sucking on hurt, wanting to sooth it.

Joey felt fingers tighten around his and a thigh push more firmly between his legs and rolled his hips forward, not having a moment to think, his fight was gone just as fast as Seto had appeared. He moved his other arm to curl around the older male's neck, when teeth bit down on his lip, it hurt and he made that known.

The kiss eased down and suddenly Joey was looking at bright blue eyes, while trying to catch his breath.

"Have fun without me?" Seto whispered the words, seeing the flush on the blonde's face and felt pride that he put it there and just from kisses and a little touching, alone.

Joey blinked, not understanding what Seto was going on about. What fun did he have when he spent the weekend alone, with no messages or contact from Seto, who suddenly dropped him.

Seto always thought the blonde looked kind of cute when he was confused, however he wasn't happy the blonde was rolling around in the grass with his idiot friend. "Tristan and rolling in the grass. Do you make a habit of kissing your friends?"

Ah suddenly it clicked, Seto didn't like that Joey didn't drop his friends, for him. "No, I make a habit of kissing icy bastards."

Seto frowned at him, unsure what that meant. Maybe it was the jet lag, or maybe it was because he didn't always understand the blonde's thinking patterns. "I just came back into the country and the first thing you do, is call me an icy bastard."

Oh, here he goes, making it sound like he's doing Joey a favour, when really Seto wasn't doing anything like that. Joey was probably just passing fun to him, because clearly this was all about sex and nothing else. The thought made him swallow and push against the older male's chest and yank his hand free. "Yeah, I did."

The sudden anger made Seto straighten his frame and slide his hands into his trouser pockets, not understand the anger, or why it was warranted.

Joey saw the way Seto returned to his normal icy composer, like what they just did, didn't affect him in the slightest. "I have class." He didn't have time for this. He didn't want to have time for this either. When he turned to open the classroom door, a hand covered his and the door was being closed as an arm wrapped around his stomach.

Clearly, he pissed the blonde off, but that wasn't his intention. "Come to mine tonight, at eight." Mokuba would be in bed by then, and he wouldn't have to deal with his brother finding out and wanting to hang out with them. Also, he wanted to spend a few hours with Mokuba as he had been out the country for four days.

Joey shook his head, looking at their hands on the door knob, he knew what the other man wanted, sex and Joey wasn't going to lie it was good, great and in the moment, he didn't want anything else, but after when he was sent home, all he wanted was to stay.

Seto rested his forehead against the Blonde's hair. "Joey." He just wanted the blonde to come around, why was that so difficult?

Closing his eyes, Joey hated that he was going to give in, wanted to hate the way the older male said his name. It was almost like somebody else asking please, and Joey nodded. He felt lips press to his nape and then a hand lifted off his, letting him go so easily now that he got his way.

Why did he always do that, give in so easily, when he already knew the outcome.

-.-.-

Joey's stomach churned as he pressed the button for the gates, before flicking his eyes to them when they started to move, he waited enough for an opening to slip through and make his way up the drive towards the house.

As expected, the front door opened to show Seto stood there in slacks and a black lightweight sweater. When he first came over he expected the staff Seto employed to open the door and show him in, but it was always Seto. By the time he noticed that there was never any staff around, they been doing it for a couple of months, he had wondered why that was and even asked Seto if he let the staff go and he said no.

That just made him wonder why there was never any staff around when he was around. Why he always had to come around after dark. Was it easier for Seto if the staff where relieved of duty and Mokuba was in bed?

It's like Seto didn't want anyone to see him, or know he came around.

It didn't bother him as much in the beginning but as time went on, it started to bother him.

Yet the way Seto looked in the doorway, standing relaxed in his slacks and sweater with the light illuminating him, is inviting to him. Almost like Seto's happy to see him, Joey wished so badly that was the case, but it wasn't.

Seto stepped back, pulling the door further open and cocked his head wanting the blonde to come inside. He had just managed to get Mokuba to go to his room for bed and dismissed the staff, wanting his space and only for Joey to be in it.

No prying eyes, or ones that were too young, to see what he wanted to do with the blonde.

"Do you want a drink?" He closed the door, keeping his hand on the handle and lifted his eyes to brown ones.

"No." Joey looked to his right, fingers playing with his sleeve edge because he didn't come here to hang out or let himself play pretend. "Just take me to bed." At least for a little while he could lose himself, stop thinking and just feel.

Seto frowned, it's almost like Joey sighed the words, like he was tired and yet longing at the same time. He moved his right hand away from the door and curved his fingers around the blonde's hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles, he wanted to ask what's wrong…he just wasn't sure how to.

Turning his head, Joey looked at the fingers curved around his hand, before lifting his eyes towards Seto's face, seeing him frowning at their joined hands. He lifted his hand from the brunet's grip and stepped closer to him, sliding his hand around Seto's neck and brushed their lips together. "Kiss me."

Seto stared at Joey for a minute, something shifted between them or with Joey himself, he wasn't sure which and he didn't know why. But when the blonde's thumb pressed to his bottom lip, putting pressure on it and pulling down slightly, he found his thoughts shifting at Joey's words and moved his tongue forward.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" Joey whispered the words eyes on Seto's lips, easing his thumb down, pulling on the taller man's bottom lip and when a tongue flicked against the tip of his thumb, he pulled it back and smirked. Moving his lips closer, he pressed the barest kiss to the other man's lips, his tongue lightly tracing where his thumb had been, nipping softly and easing back. "I want you to kiss me, I thought about it all weekend."

Joey hadn't, at least not all weekend, he'd been chewed up over Seto's stunt, but right now, he's thinking about it. He had been since the classroom, Seto certainly had a talent when it came to the bedroom and Joey wanted to enjoy it.

He just wanted to stop thinking and start feeling.

The nip was punishing, even as Joey's words sounded tempting and Seto gripped the blonde's hips, thumbs slipping under Joey's t-shirt to pressed into skin and pulled the blonde closer, pressing their lips together.

Joey smirked briefly when lips pressed to his, happy he could have what he wanted, in this circumstance at least.

-.-.-

Tipping his head back, Joey's fingers crushed strands of Seto's hair as teeth sank into his neck. Oh, that hurt, yet it felt so good and when his leg was hitched higher, he moaned.

Fuck, he felt Seto going deeper than before.

Joey was vocal at the best of time, and Seto had never been more thankful he lived in a big house, however the blonde was completely gone. Normally Joey would try to keep himself quiet when they started, afraid people would hear. Yet tonight the blonde didn't even try to keep quiet, just closed his eyes and surrendered.

Seto smirked as he trailed his tongue up the side of blonde's neck, to nip at his earlobe, whispering, "Did that feel good." He knew it did, it was one of the things he loved about Joey's loud noises, it let him know if he was doing it well, or good enough to satisfy.

"Hng," He slid one hand from the taller man's hair, nails digging in as he went down Seto's neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into his own lip as his toes curled. He was close, he thought this would be fast, yet Seto had dragged it out, wound him up and Joey couldn't find his footing, when he thought his climax was close, Seto eased him down again.

He could feel it this time, so strong under his skin that it wouldn't be denied, his muscles coiled tight with need. "Please Seto." He released his lip as he breathed the man's name, needing him so badly in this moment.

"I like when you plead for me." Seto could feel the burn in his muscles, he had dragged this out for long enough. "You sound so pretty, so needy." He thrust his hips, his balls tight with need and watched the blonde's face, trying to keep his rhythm as even as he could, feeling his climax starting to reach its peak.

Joey could feel a burn in his side, from the position Seto had his leg in, the pain mixing with the pleasure and when the taller man thrust again, he tensed up, going silent as his climax started to sweep through him. He tightened his hold on Seto, arms around his neck.

Seto heard the groan, that was cut off halfway as Joey went silent for a minute, he dropped his mouth to the curve of the blonde's neck, where it melted into his shoulder to suck, then sank his teeth in for a moment as he tumbled over the edge, he groaned into the skin beneath his mouth, hips jerking.

He held onto the blonde, riding out the aftershocks together, dropping his weight against Joey gradually and relaxed his arm, letting the other's leg ease from the crook of it.

Joey hummed as Seto's body rested against him, liking when he did that and after another minute, Seto slid out of him making him moan slightly before rolling off him to his left. Drawing in a jagged breath, Joey closed his eyes, feeling like putty and oh so pleasantly pleased, it was like he was melting into the bedding.

Exhausted in the best way.

Seto tossed the used condom into the bin and turned his head to the right, watching the curving of Joey's lips, as the blonde's breathing started to ease out, he looked completely fucked. Hair a mess and face slightly sweaty, his lips red from all the kisses and biting, looking so relaxed and Seto wasn't going to lie, he liked that look on the blonde.

Loved the fact he's the one to put it there.

It made him wonder what the blonde would look like when an asleep, or when he'd just been woken up. "You planning on staying all night?"

Joey was half out of it, eyes closed and relaxed back into the bedding, finding himself content yet when Seto's gravelly voice made that statement, he wished he hadn't heard it. Licking his bottom lip before rolling it in, teeth momentarily gaining a hold, he swallowed and shook his head, managing to find the words.

"No, why would I?"

Seto never wanted him to sleep, he wouldn't let the blonde at first, would always send him home, no matter how early in the morning it was. Hell, Seto at least had the decency to allow him to call a cab and wait outside for it. How nice of him, that's exactly what Joey was looking forward to as the afterglow faded from his cheeks. Anyway, it wasn't called afterglow, Seto didn't care for him like that and this was just sex.

There was no afterglow to fucking, it was just his stupid feelings getting in the way.

And like that, it all came back.

Ugh, he hated himself.

Seto frowned as he watched Joey smirk after saying he wouldn't be staying, he didn't like that. Pushing the sheets away from his hips he grabbed his slacks off the floor, pulling them back on. Hurt by the Blonde's words of, no why would I. Why wouldn't he want to stay?

In the beginning he made Joey go, instead of staying, because he didn't want Mokuba to come into his room, in the middle of night, for any reason, and find Joey sleeping in his bed. So, he made him leave but after a while, he found himself wanting Joey to stay and that want out weighted his worry that Mokuba might discover them sleeping in the same bed.

He had asked, every time since he wanted the blonde to stay the night, Joey always said no. Now he added why would I?

Seto stared at the floor, confused by the words.

Joey took a deep breath and opened his eyes, turning to see Seto pulling on his slacks again and eased into a sitting position and moved towards the edge of the bed, ready to get dressed, even as weak as he felt. Sex made him all wobbly afterwards, his hands shook and his legs felt unsteady, like walking on his own feet was a foreign concept.

But the cool night air had a way of sobering him up, grabbing his stuff, he couldn't help but notice Seto's sweater laying near his clothes and picked it up, before walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door quietly, so he could clean up. He started to dress once he was clean and kept staring at Seto's sweater on the bathroom counter top, knowing he shouldn't take it.

It was pathetic, he needed to stop being so emotional about this.

Yet a part of him wanted to take Seto's sweater and wear it at his own place, whenever he liked because that's what some couples did, wasn't it. Wear each other's t-shirts, swap clothes, but Joey wasn't in a relationship with Seto, so he shouldn't take it, pulling his t-shirt on, he went to reach for his coat yet his hand hovered.

Joey made a face at his own weakness and reached for Seto's sweater pulling it over his head, finding the scent of the man's cologne heavy on it, as it settled on his shoulders. Grabbing his coat, he pulled it on and started to zip it up when a knock sounded on the door. "Yeah?"

"The cab's here. Have you seen my sweater?"

"Nope." Joey zipped his coat all the way up, just as Seto opened the door, he shrugged his shoulders and started passed the taller man and out into the bedroom, making his way towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Normally this was when they parted ways, Joey would sneak down the stairs and let himself out.

Seto stared at the back of Joey's head, not sure how to speak, he's hurt and a little mad by those earlier words, normally he wouldn't have any problems speaking. He could cut people down in seconds, rip strips off them, but he didn't want to cut Joey down, he's hurt yes, but he didn't want to hurt the blonde in retaliation.

He wanted to understand what Joey meant by his words, why he didn't want to stay?

Yet the sound of the door clicking closed, had Seto sinking to sit on the edge of his bed, staring at the closed door.

-.-.-

Joey paused for a moment as he pulled the door shut, wishing for once it would be different. He imagined it would be nice to wake up in Seto's bed, after a good night's sleep. Sure, they wouldn't always fall asleep or wake up wrapped in each other after doing it for a while. But it still seemed exciting to him, to roll over in the night and know Seto's sleeping beside him.

A noise made him lift his eyes to the darkened hallway in front of him, he didn't see anything or anyone and no lights came on, but his feet started moving. Navigating the dark hallway with ease and down the steps, to slip out the front door without making a noise. He saw the cab waiting for him and the gate started to move when he approached it, he didn't look back towards the house.

Seto was never there, the gate moved on sensors or something.

Joey opened the door to the cab and slid inside it, telling the driver his address and dropped his eyes towards his hands as the cab pulled away.

Fingers playing with the sleeve of Seto's sweater, a small crease between his eyebrows.

-.-.-

Seto placed his cup down on the plate and stared across the table at his brother, who steadily ate his breakfast. He wasn't hungry, even though he had made himself toast because he should eat, it sat on the plate untouched.

His phone chimed and he picked up, an email from his R&D department, he closed the document and placed his phone down, mind on other things at this moment in time. Seeing the maid coming in, he asked a question that had bugged him since last night. "Helena, did you find my black sweater, in my bedroom?"

He had looked last night, he did want to put it on and show Joey to the door, trying to work up his courage to ask him what he meant by his words, yet he couldn't find the damn thing… or his courage.

"No sir, I looked under the bed and took everything from the bathroom." Helena paused beside Mokuba, knowing it would soon be time for the young Master to leave for school.

"Joey probably took it." Mokuba grinned as he lifted a spoonful towards his mouth.

Helena froze, her eyes going wide and a blush gracing her cheeks as she looked at the young Master. Not sure how he knew, she didn't want to look at Seto because he had made it explicit that he wanted all staff retired to their rooms for the night when Mr. Wheeler came over.

So how did Mokuba know?

It seems she's in trouble, oh dear.

Seto paused in sipping his coffee, looking at his brother. "Pardon?"

"I said, Joey probably took it." Mokuba grinned wider as he scooped another spoonful of cereal. "I mean he came over last night and then he went home. It's starting to get cooler on a night and he only came in his t-shirt and coat." He went to get some milk from the kitchen, he had spilt some in his rush to get back to bed, that's when he saw Joey.

"You saw him?" He saw the nod and the grin, then thought about Mokuba's words. "Even if he was cold, wouldn't he have asked to borrow my sweater?" Seto wasn't sure Joey did take it, he had a coat on. But he is sure it had dropped to the floor on Joey's side of the bed because the blonde had stripped him of it.

"Why would he ask you, if he's your boyfriend?" Mokuba frowned, confused by the words. Isn't that what a partner was for? Helena had said, she and her husband shared everything, and maybe one day when Seto met someone, he would be able to do that, with them.

Seto lowered his cup back to the table top and leaned forward in the seat, arms resting on the table as he looked at his brother. "Why do you think he's my boyfriend?" If Mokuba had only seen him once, he might not know what it was, yet he sounded so sure, Joey's his boyfriend.

"Because he's been coming over for months." Mokuba shrugs one shoulder, his brother may have ushered him to bed most nights at eight, but that didn't mean he slept straight away. At first, he wanted to know why he had to go to bed, then he saw Joey one night, he really wanted to come out his room, see why Joey was there. If Yugi was with them, but then his brother had kissed Joey, so he ran back into his bedroom and closed the door when they started to come up the stairs. "And you kiss him."

"Are you ok with that?" Seto didn't care for many people, but his brother's always the beat in his heart, even if he didn't show it, everything he did was to make sure Mokuba had a good life, was taken care off. He didn't want Mokuba to be upset at this news, but Seto had never had a relationship before, with anyone and he never worried or paid thought about introducing them to his brother. Or what his brother would think of the person he wanted to introduce him too.

Yet lately, he had paid thought to it and discovered it's important to him, that they both liked each other and got on.

"Yeah, I like Joey. I like Yugi too." His brother wasn't always friendly with Yugi, or his group of friends, maybe that would change now and they could all hang out. "I wish I could hang out with you two, but you always send me to bed, before he comes. What do you do anyway, watch movies, or play games for hours?"

Helena supressed a cough, Mokuba was still a little young, eventually as he got a litter older and wiser, he would work out what they really got up too. But for now, he's clueless, which wasn't a bad thing.

"Something like that." Seto felt his lips wanting to lift, in his home, around his brother, he didn't have to constantly present the world with a façade, so he allowed them to curve up. Helena may think Mokuba's innocent and unknowing of the world, however Seto knew how smart his little brother could be. "Maybe next time, you could hang out with us and we can all watch a movie." He liked that Mokuba had no problems with Joey being his boyfriend.

"He should sleep over next time because I can't stay awake until he leaves. Plus, he always come so late, so he should sleep and then, when I wake up, he will still be here." Mokuba could play games with him, have breakfast and hang out before Joey had to go home.

Seto leaned back in his chair, his attention coming right back to the fact Joey didn't want to sleep. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. He might not want to sleep." Joey didn't want to sleep or stay the night, however, for Mokuba he might come up earlier in the evening before going home again. Although he wouldn't say that to Mokuba, instead he would try to play it cool.

"How do you know; did you ask him?" Mokuba stared at his brother, wondering what he meant with his words. Joey had been coming over for months. Yet he never slept, people wouldn't keep coming over for months, and leave late in the night, if they didn't like coming over in the first place.

"I did." Seto frowned at the table top.

"Did you actually say; Joey would you like to stay the night, and sleep over?" He knew his brother well, when Seto told someone to do something, he had no problems at all. However, Seto didn't always have the right words, when asking someone to do something, which he never had before and he got the impression his brother really likes Joey.

Seto opened his mouth, but thought on the words, he asked last night, if Joey was planning on staying all night. Not exactly asking him directly if he wanted to sleep over, and in the beginning, he wouldn't let him stay…maybe Joey didn't understand that he could stay now, maybe the blonde thought he still had to go. That Seto's words where a barb to get his ass up and moving, instead of being lazy and laying on the bed, like in the beginning. "No." He felt his mind sharpen on the line of though he's having.

Did Joey think he wanted him to leave, when really, he wanted him to stay?

"Well then, ask him when you see him. in those words, exactly." Mokuba finished eating the last of his cereal and placed his spoon down on the tray, watching as Helena took the tray. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Master Mokuba." Helena's smile was wide on her lips, Mokuba's so different to his brother, yet they balanced each other out well. Where Seto's a little too set in his ways, Mokuba wasn't.

Seto grabbed his phone from the table top and pushed his chair back, seeing the limo pulling around to the front of the house. "Time to leave."

Mokuba pushed his chair back and grabbed his school bag, making his way to the limo and climbed inside, sliding over for his brother. Talking with the driver for the car ride, and when they pulled up to his school, he started to get out, yet paused to look at his brother. "Don't forget to ask him, yeah?"

Seto nodded. "I will. Today when I see him." He pointed to the school behind his brother and spoke his goodbyes. "Now go, or you'll be late."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Be late, you make sure I'm never late." He shut the door and started towards the gate, seeing his friends stood waiting for him and waved to them.

Seto remained quiet as the limo pulled away, trying to work out what the strange feeling in his stomach is. He knew it wasn't hunger and he's pretty sure it isn't nausea from the car ride, he may not have eaten breakfast but that wouldn't make him ill, during a car ride.

It's like knots, or something, maybe not knots, but some kind of weird sensation in his upper abdomen, maybe his stomach area. He frowned trying to work it out, yet his thoughts where disturbed as his driver informed him they arrived. He shifted and pushed the door open, before climbing out seeing students give him polite smiles, he just started towards the school, wondering when they best time to ask Joey would be.

The strange sensation in his stomach, or abdomen…grew?

Is this strange feeling he's having, down of the thought of asking Joey to sleep over?

Seto paused, a hand on his chest, unsure of what the hell is going on inside of him.

"Are you ok?" Yugi paused beside Seto, the man had remained standing there as others entered the building, staring at nothing. The other teen didn't look ill, but he's holding his chest.

Flicking his eyes to the left, Seto saw Yugi and nodded his head, carrying on walking. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something and I have a strange sensation because of it."

"Are you anxious?" Yugi found himself amazed at the admission, then even more amazed by what that admission meant.

"No, I just need to ask someone, something important." He sneered the words slightly because he did not get anxious, he's Seto Kaiba.

"Ah." Yugi grinned, it sounded like Seto was going to ask someone important, something important. "It sounds like you might have butterflies in your stomach." That nervous flutter of what someone's reaction could be, or the way that flutter turned joyous when you got the answer you secretly hoped for.

Seto glared at the shorter teen. "I don't not have butterflies in my stomach, do I look like a child to you. Not even Mokuba would be stupid enough to believe those words."

Yugi shrugged one shoulder, Seto words didn't faze him anymore. He kind of understood the taller teen, thanks to the tournaments they battled in, and Seto's rivalry with his boyfriend Atem. "Call it what you will then." He held one hand up in goodbye and started towards the building he needed for his classes, leaving Seto to his own thoughts.

"Butterflies in my stomach." Seto muttered the words with distain because he didn't get anxious, he made other people anxious, that never happened to him. He sneered towards Yugi's direction, before turning the opposite direction towards the building he needed. He was only asking Joey a question, yes last night Joey's words hurt him and made him feel unsure of himself, but he is going to ask him today if he would like to sleep one night…

…and hope the answer's yes…because if it isn't…

Seto paused again, that feeling suddenly dipped, as if his stomach started sinking.

Dear god, is he anxious of the blonde's reaction?

Did that mean he had butterflies in his stomach before they, what, dropped down dead in his stomach and suddenly felt like he might have swallowed rocks.

Seto snapped out of his thoughts when the school bell sounded and started towards his lesson, having no idea when the Blonde got him, or be able to twist him up on the inside, so much so to the effect he's anxious about what Joey's answer would be.

He hopes the answer is the one he wants to hear, because he doesn't want to think about what would happen, if the answer isn't the one he wants it to be.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

-.-.-

Joey had been late this morning, having overslept, he nearly ran out the door, in the sweater he stole last night, thankfully he managed to catch himself and change, which made him even more late.

He'd finally arrived at break, having missed two lessons of the day. "Ugh." He put his bike in the rack and started to chain it up when his phone started buzzing, he pulled it out his pocket and saw the name onscreen. He frowned at the phone not wanting to answer it, yet he did. "What?"

"Did you steal my sweater last night?" The tone was cool, belonging only to one man.

Joey felt his cheeks heats, because yes, he had and he slept in the damn thing. God he's beyond pathetic however he is never going to tell Seto that. "No, I did not. You got enough money, go and buy another one. It's not like you wear them that much anyway, always with your leather and belts."

"Are you finished?"

"And long coats."

There now he's finished.

A sigh sounded over the phone, before he got to the reason for the phone call. "Where are you, I need to talk to you."

Joey sighs himself. "I just arrived, do you want me to meet you at the usual classroom?" Why's he doing this to himself, he should just tell Seto they were done.

"Yes, and hurry." The line went dead.

He made a face at his phone and went to put it back in his pocket when it rang again, he didn't look at the screen, he just clicked accept. "What now?"

"Dude where are you and what do you mean what now?" Tristan's voice came over the line concerned.

Joey closed his eyes and placed his closed fist to his forehead, he really should have looked at the caller id. "I thought you were someone else and I…" am going to meet Seto. Yet if he said he arrived they would expect him to meet straight up with them. "I'm running late, I will hopefully make it for third lesson, ok. I'll meet you guys there."

"Why are you running late, did you sleep in again?" Tristan's voice was worried and Joey didn't need to feel even more guilty than he already did. He treats his friends like crap when it came to Seto, dropping them and making excuses.

"I'm sorry I'll be there as quick as I can." Joey rushed the words out and half shouted bye, before hanging up the phone, man he's a real jerk. Finishing chaining his bike up, he started jogging towards the older building that wasn't really used anymore, wanting to get this thing with Seto done with, because his friends deserved better.

Yet he wouldn't end it, he would just go with it.

"Ugh."

Why?

-.-.-

Tea lifted her head in greeting at Tristan, who looks a little worried. "Everything ok?"

"I don't know, Joey's running late, he slept in late again. Do you think he's ill?" He'd been acting differently lately and it had them all concerned, but what if it's something bad and Joey's trying to hide it from them.

Maybe he'd been wrong about Seto being the reason for Joey's change in behaviour.

"If he's ill, why did I just see him running across the school ground." Tea hitched her thumb over her shoulder, towards the registration building because that's what she thought he'd been doing since Joey is clearly late.

"What, he said he wasn't here yet." Tristan stood up, starting down the steps towards the direction Tea had been pointing towards, seeing her following him and when they turned the corner they saw Joey entering the old building that no one really used anymore. "What is he doing, I'm confused?"

Tea narrowed her eyes and started forward, grabbing Tristan's arm. "I don't know but let's find out." They made it to the building and entered it to see the elevator display coming to a stop at the fifth floor. Huh, why was that?

"Let's take the steps." Tea wanted to know what Joey was up to.

"Elevator's quicker." Tristan was about to push the button when Tea's words stopped him.

"Also, louder." It made a Bing sound when you reached the floor you needed. Joey would hear them, because there's no one supposed to be using that floor anymore and the empty hallways carried sounds.

"Let's go." Tristan took her bag and slid in it his other shoulder, starting up the stairs, wondering what the hell Joey's doing and why he's lying to them.

He just hoped it's nothing bad.

-.-.-

Seto had his hands in his school regulated slacks, to hide the fact he's nervous and when the door opened he straightened his frame, looking right at Joey.

"What do you want?" He leaned back against the door, feeling his mood sour. He was late today again, which meant another letter home to his father, who would chew his arse out, after drinking himself blind. Meaning another fight to deal with, his friends are concerned and he's lying to them, for what, a sneaky relationship that wasn't even a relationship.

Forcing down that strange sensation, Seto coughed to clear his throat and spoke because it's simply best to get it over with. "Would you like to stay the night, one night?" His fingers where clenched into fists in his school regulated trousers, and he wanted to move his eyes away, yet he kept looking at the Blonde.

"What?" Joey moved from the door in his shock. "You mean, sleep over for the whole night, share a bed and everything?" Suddenly hope bloomed in his chest, and his bad day didn't seem so bad.

"Yes." Seto watched shock cross the Blonde's face fast, then happy covered his expression, even faster. He felt his shoulders relaxing, taking Joey's expression to mean it is the answer he wanted.

Nodding his head, Joey came closer to the slightly taller teen and brushed their lips together. "I like the sound the of that."

Seto smiled, he did too. He would also have to thank Mokuba.

Joey brushed their lips, softly at first yet he parted his to run his tongue along Seto's bottom lip, slowly nipping it, feeling happy and when lips parted, he repeated his actions feeling playful.

"Mutt." Seto whispered the word and lifted his hands from his pockets and placed his hands on the blonde's sides, pressing their lips together in a proper kiss, not wanting to be teased. Even if Joey's feeling playful, he's more pleased the blonde wants to stay over, he had worried the answer would be no, and at least Mokuba would be happy as well.

Joey eased back from the kiss and looked at blue eyes, that seemed bright. "What made you chan—" He paused wanting to word this right. "Why did you ask me?"

"Mokuba." Seto chuckled a little bit, never did he think he would be getting dating advice from his little brother. "He saw you last night and ask me this morning if you could stay the night. He gave me some—"

"What." Joey pulled back, arms dropping from Seto's shoulders. "You ask me because your brother saw me." Not because he wanted Joey to stay, to actually sleep and spend the night with him, but because Mokuba saw him and now, what…Seto needed to make it seem like they hadn't been fucking.

"No, listen." His tone slipped but Seto didn't like the sudden change in Joey, the blonde blowing hot then cold. It was starting to piss him and confuse him. He didn't like situations where he couldn't find his footing, rarely did those situations happen, yet with Joey, the blonde kept him unbalanced and twisted up with emotions.

"I heard you." Joey stepped back, slapping the other man's hands off him, but one gripped his bicep, keeping him in one place. "Get off me." He's so hurt and so, so fucking stupid. Why the hell would Seto suddenly ask him to sleep over when they been doing this thing for months. Joey had travelled through snow to get to Seto's and the man had kicked him right back, the very same night when the snow was still falling.

Jesus, they been doing this since January and now it's June.

Christ, six months they'd been doing this and Seto's only asking him because his brother saw them.

He really wants to go home and crawl in his bed.

"Shut up and listen to me." Seto didn't understand what is so hard about listening.

"I heard you, loud and clear." He shouted the words, yanking his arm from Seto's hold. "Mokuba saw, and now you ask me to sleep because he asked you if I could." Jesus this is such a blow, he's struggling to deal with it. "Fuck me, not even in pity do you give a bone. Why the fuck do I have feelings for you, when you don't give two shits about me. This is just fucking to you, I know that, yet you said the words I wanted to hear and I thought." Joey shoved his hand in his hair and turned away from the other man, because damn, honestly, he's crushed.

Seto struggled to keep up with what is being said, somehow Joey thought he didn't care for him, and the blonde had feelings for him, yet he thought he'd only been asked to sleep because Mokuba saw him last night. He grabbed the blonde's arm and walked him backwards until Joey's back hit the wall. "I said listen, yes Mokuba saw you but that doesn't mean shit."

"It's the only reason you asked, you didn't ask because you wanted it." Joey pushed at Seto's chest, done with this conversation. "Get off me, if you touch me one more time."

Suddenly the door burst open and Tristan rushed in, having heard the shouting and grabbed Seto by the shoulders, dragging him away from Joey. "You heard him."

Tea moved to stand in front of Joey, placing one arm in front of him like a shield. "So, help me, if you've hurt him." She would kick his ass.

Seto shoved Tristan from him and looked at Joey, waiting for Joey to correct the situation, yet the blonde remained silent, just glaring at him.

"Leave." Tristan held his ground not scared of Seto in the slightest, at least not in this moment.

Tea cocked her head and pointed towards the door. "Are you deaf or stupid, the doors there."

Joey's heart's racing so hard, his friend's bursting in and discovering them, alone is enough to make his heart race, yet the pain of Seto only asking him to sleep because of Mokuba just too much, he's trying his best not to cry. "You heard them, leave." His voice sounds rough.

Seto straightened his frame and moved towards the door, not walking around Tristan but right by him and paused to make one thing clear. "If you ever touch me again, you will regret it."

Tristan just stared Seto down, the ice in his tone, made a tiny, really small, shiver want to pass down his spine and whole body because he hadn't heard that level of ice before. However, he managed to supress it.

Walking towards the door, Seto opened it and looked towards Joey, not giving Tea one glance. "This isn't over." They would talk, and Joey would learn to shut his mouth for once and listen.

"It is." Joey said the words, his throat feeling tight because they sound wrong to his ears.

Seto narrowed his eyes on the blonde, trying to work out if he meant it. Maybe they should finish this here and now, maybe Joey's right about it being over.

Opening the door to the classroom, he stepped outside and pulled the door closed quietly behind him.

-.-.-

Joey swallowed, tipping his head back and blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry yet the damn tears where coming out of his eyes. For once would nothing go his way, why couldn't Seto be the one crying, as he walked away looking composed. Like nothing Joey said had been wrong, the man didn't even fight him on his words…. "What the hell just happened."

Did he just end their relation—, there fucking thing.

Tea rubbed her friend's shoulder, having no idea what they walked in on, or what had just really happened, but she got the impression Seto and Joey may have just parted ways because Joey said it was over. "I think you just finish it."

Joey placed his hand over his eyes and slid down the wall, to sit on his ass. "I thought that too." He had a horrible sinking feeling that he shouldn't have said that. Yes, he was mad at the other teen, but…but Seto had asked him kind of, right?

It might not have been perfect or the way he wanted, or for the right reason, but at least he would have been able to sleep over.

Yet he deserved for Seto to want him to sleep, not Mokuba.

He did deserve it didn't he…or is he being unfair by putting his own feelings on Seto, when the man doesn't feel the same.

"Shit." He's so confused, and worried, and angry.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Tristan bent down in front of Joey, hand gripping his best friend's forearm and squeezed gently, wanting to comfort him.

"I thought that too." Joey shook his head, not sure of anything anymore.

Tea slid her arm around Joey and half hugged him. "Do you think you can manage until school's over and we can go to the water front after school and talk."

Joey blinked and wiped at his cheeks. "I think, I'll go home." Fuck it, his attendance is already bad, and what was one more day of being late or not attending, his father would fight with him, over the littlest things. But frankly he didn't care about any of that, all he cared about is trying to make sense of what just happened and he couldn't spend the rest of the school day, sharing lessons with Seto, when he's upset.

Tristan shook his head. "I'll go with you, we can hang out, then meet Yugi and Tea when schools over." He stood up and held his hand out towards Joey, seeing him looking at him with teary eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Joey gripped his friend's hand and climbed to his feet. "You sure, man."

"Yeah." Tristan pulled him into a hug and held on for a moment. "We can go get something to eat." Joey liked food at the best of times and he's upset, so Tristan would buy him food and they could comfort eat together, and they could talk about what the hell had been going on between Joey and Seto.

Tea hugged Joey when Tristan let go of him, resting her head against his chest. "Well meet you by the water front later, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks guys." He hugged her for a moment, then pulled back, starting to walk with them out the classroom and down the stairs. Once they were outside, Tea waved at them as she turned towards the building for her next class, while he and Tristan headed for his bike. He had rubbed his cheeks, and eyes before they came outside, yet a few people were looking at them. "Do I look like I been crying?"

"Think of it this way, if we need to we can say you where ill and other students saw me taking you home." Tristan held his hands out for Joey's bike lock and unlocked the bike, before walking it towards the campus gates, and once they'd snuck out, he got on the bike. "Get on."

Joey moved to stand on the back of his bike, hands on the seat. "It's my bike."

"You drive dangerously." Tristan had no issues with Joey's peddling skills, but he could peddle them to where they needed to go, Joey could just enjoy the wind in his face, until then. "Where too?" He started peddling down the street, staying out of people's way and glanced over his shoulder.

"Let's get chocolate and sweets." Joey wanted to cry into a chocolate bar, although would settled for eating one in public instead.

"Sugary goodness it is then." Tristan started to peddle harder as they took short cuts, until the shop started to come into view. Slowing the bike, he headed into the shop and let Joey pick what he wanted, before they exited and started strolling towards one of the benches, under a tree, along a walk way. "So, you want to talk about it?"

Joey unwrapped chocolate bar and bit into it, enjoying the burst of flavour on his tongue. Flicking a sideways glance at Tristan, seeing him watching people, walking by. He knew his friends wouldn't judge him, but he hesitated to tell them, for fear of what they might think or say. However, he need their advice, more than ever. "It started just after my birthday. You remember that assignment/project we got and I was stuck with Seto, well I would stay after school to work with him."

Joey hated it, the classrooms where cold after hours, and Seto wouldn't let him in his house and Joey didn't want to show Seto his place, or his father.

So, they stayed at the school.

"One night it was snowing hard and I was bitching at him." Joey really didn't like the thought of having to walk home in it. "He said did I ever shut up, and I said yeah, when someone was kissing me. So, if he really wanted me to shut my mouth, then he would have to kiss." He hadn't been thinking about what he said, per say, he just wanted to one up Seto in an argument and he thought that was the best way because Seto would never kiss him, not in a million years.

What Joey didn't know was that a million years could pass by so quickly.

Tristan shook his head. "You and your mouth." God, Joey couldn't help be who he is. "So, he kissed you to shut you up." He looked at his friend, having no idea that those words would lead to six months and the blow up that occurred.

"Yeah." Joey sucked on a bit of chocolate in his mouth, remembering the way Seto grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. It wasn't harsh like he expected it be, yet it was firm and just lips pressing to lips. Seto had pulled back and smirked thinking he won, and Joey was stunned for a minute, then his mouth started moving again.

"I said I thought he would have been a better kisser, we weren't five-year olds." Joey rested his left arm on the back of the bench and looked up at the sky.

"What, did he kiss your cheek?" Tristan looked at his friend confused because of his comment.

"No, it was just lips and no tongues." Joey liked those kisses, it wasn't all about sex, or the arousal between them, like mainly every time they kissed. If only he knew that then, if he hadn't commented on Seto's kiss, would it have made things different. "It was sweet." In a first kiss kind of way.

Sweet, Tristan looked at Joey's face, the small smile to his friend's mouth as he spoke about it, eyes on the sky as if remembering it. Huh, he didn't expect that to happen…is Joey in love with Seto?

"The smirk faded and he kissed me again." It was the kiss that would set the tone of their thing, the way Seto's held his face and pressed another kiss to his mouth, only to nip at his bottom lip, before kissing him, sent a current of arousal under his skin and through his veins. Joey didn't know when he closed his eyes or leaned into Seto's space, placing one hand on his knee and the other fisted in his school jacket, but when the parted, he remembered being so close to the other teen.

The moment was ruined by a janitor banging the bins into his big trash trolley. "I panicked and spilt soon after. Walked all the way home in the snow." Yet he never felt the cold, his cheek where red, but only because of his thoughts, and he kept licking and biting at his lips, thinking about it, over and over. About how he liked it, and maybe wanted to do it again, but it probably won't happen again.

"I avoided him for two days after that. He eventually cornered me in the library and we resumed our project. I thought it wouldn't happen again, he called my bluff and that was it." Yet as he went to get a book in the back shelves, far away from the tables and computer area. He found hands turning him, then lips pressed to his and found himself pinned by a body, it wasn't shock that made him gasp, but something else entirely different.

"He kissed me again and from there we ended up taking it further." Fumbling at first, that lead to sex in the library, Joey could shiver just thinking about it. It had been hot and dirty, the way Seto set upon him and the way they fucked, fun and thrilling, that they could be caught, knowing people were still using the library.

"From January to June." It was officially passed the six-month mark by a couple of days.

"Joey that's a long time." Surely the…rush, the thrill from sneaking around would wear away long before the six-month mark. The heat of just fucking would dissipate, because Tristan couldn't see how it would last that long, unless the fucking was really great…

"Jesus, images." Tristan shook his head and reached for Joey's chocolate bar and took a bite, not wanting to think too hard on what is in his head.

He laughed at Tristan and shook his head, reaching for a drink. "I don't know, it wasn't like we meet up every night, not in the beginning anyway. It was just where opportunity presented and then the project ended." That was when Seto invited him back to his house, Joey had been so excited by the thought of fucking in Seto's bed, but that very same night he kicked him right back out. He didn't care about not being able to sleep, not at first, he was just pissed had to do everything.

Go to Seto's, then make his way back home when they were done, when his legs felt like jelly.

"He invited me back to his, and from there I ended up going over a few nights every month, to maybe once every week and then for a couple of nights throughout the week." Joey took a sip of the drink, never really thinking about how the frequency grew, the urgency between them never faded, only became more charged.

It's probably what lead to his growing feelings. "Somewhere along the way, I started getting feelings, and getting caught up in them." Joey couldn't pin point the moment he started to get feelings, but he remembered the moment he knew he had them. They were in Seto's bed and he was on top, hands on the other man's chest and in a rare moment he'd been teasing Seto, the man had laughed.

Joey liked the way he laughed, he wanted to hear more of it, to make Seto laugh louder, keep the other man relaxed in his company. Sliding his hands up over Seto's chest and up his arms, until their fingers bumped and he linked them, pushing them high above Seto's head, as he kissed him.

"Do you love him?" Tristan hadn't taken his eyes off Joey, he was an animated guy when he talked anyway, loud and expressionate, yet it all played across his face. He knew the answer before Joey spoke and when brown eyes locked with his, he reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

He swallowed and lowered the drink, looking towards one of his best friends. "I think I do." He hadn't wanted to admit it, he knew he had feelings, however he never wanted to give a name to those feelings because it would be so much worse. He became invested in this and he shouldn't have, in the end he had no one to blame but himself.

Tristan slid along the bench and put his arm around Joey's shoulders, not knowing what to say to that because what could he say. His friend had fell in love with a man that Tristan couldn't understand how or why. Of all people in the world, it had to be Seto Kaiba, yet Joey had and now he is probably going to be hurt as a result.

All he could say would be how he would support his friend.

"I'll beat his ass, if he breaks your heart."

Joey tipped his head back, feelings tears in his eyes and simply laughed at Tristan's words, knowing they made a pretty mean team together and they could kick anyone's arse, however he didn't think they could kick Seto's. "I broke my own heart, he didn't lead me on, he made it crystal clear, it was just fucking."

Tristan frowned at the words, Joey wouldn't have fell for a prick like Seto, unless he saw something there.

Hopefully when they met Yugi came, they could make better sense of it.

-.-.-

The way Tea had described Joey after the confrontation with Seto, made Yugi worried. Yet it seemed the water front had been calming and peaceful, which helped Joey relax, enough to talk without getting worked up again, or still feeling choked by his emotions.

He knew the blonde could seem hot tempered, loud, sarcastic and impulsive at times. But he also knows Joey's good natured, selfless and kind hearted, he cares a lot about the people that meant something to him.

There has only been a handful of times, he had truly seen Joey upset.

So, to hear, that his fight with Seto had made him cry and become upset, had Yugi thinking, about his earlier conversation with Seto and about Joey's behaviour lately. Instead of asking question, he listened to Joey speak, from the very beginning up to the incident in the classroom.

The sneaking around made sense when you knew Joey and Seto had been seeing each other, it explained the sleeping in, skipping out on hanging out with them and making excuses.

Normally Joey wouldn't treat his friends like that, he never had before and Yugi knew he wouldn't have done it just for sex, he clearly had feelings for Seto Kaiba, which made him wonder if Seto has feelings for Joey.

Kaiba wasn't a friendly man, or warm person to begin with.

He kept people at a distance, Yugi didn't understand why completely, however he had come to accept it, it's part of Seto's ways.

Strange how he kept everyone away or at a distance, but allowed Joey, of all people, in.

In the beginning it had been sex, however maybe it didn't stay that way. Joey said Seto wouldn't let him stay in the beginning, always made him leave. Arrive when no one could see and the places they met up, where secret places, with no prying eyes.

Plus, to carry it on for six months, with no feelings?

Yugi didn't see it.

Seto Kaiba wasn't a man who would tolerate something he didn't have too, and while sex could be good, it wasn't everything.

However, he could see Joey's view, his friend was hurt by the sneaking around when the thrill wore off and the feelings came. Joey became invested in this thing, and in Seto. Feelings could make judgements clouded, there had to have come a point when it had changed yet Joey didn't see it, because he's too caught up in his own feelings and thoughts.

"Yugi, you're quiet." Joey flicked a little stone into the water, needing to hear his thoughts on the matter.

"I think that Seto is a very private man, nobody knows anything about his personal life. Only his public ventures and his business." Yugi had never heard a tabloid or magazine story about Seto dating anyone. Nobody printed anything unless it had to do with his business.

Yet he allowed Joey inside his home, his life in a way, and six months is a long time. Granted it wasn't completely nice in the beginning, as he would make Joey leave, but he did invite him right back.

Why would he invite Joey into his personal space, when they could have continued to meet up in places that weren't personal and private. He wouldn't have unless he's interested in more than just sex.

The only other person to share Seto's space and life is Mokuba, his little brother being the only real relationship that Seto has with anyone.

Could it be a case of keeping the two separate?

"Joey did he ever say anything to you about why you couldn't sleep?" Yugi looked at his blonde friend, wondering if he's on the right trail.

"No, he just didn't want me to be there when Mokuba was awake." Joey leaned back on his hands, letting the soft breeze caress his face, and ruffle his hair for a moment. "Or the staff."

Tea shook her head. "Rude." Like being seen with Joey was a bad thing, please. Seto's lucky Joey even wasted his time on him.

"What if he's been keeping you two separate?" Yugi looked at the water. "His brother is his only important relationship and maybe he didn't want Mokuba to know about you at first, until…" He's sure of it, Yugi trailed off, he's going on the premise that Seto had feelings now, he could be wrong but that conversation from earlier stuck out in his mind.

"Until what?" Tristan looked at his friends. "He was certain of Joey and there…. thing." What the hell did you call it, a relationship that just consisted of sex and hidden feelings on Joey's part, and maybe Seto's. Or just call it a sex thing, either way Tristan wasn't comfortable with any choice because a relationship consisted of two people who chose to be in it, and not hide their feelings.

"Yeah right, he asked me to sleep and I got all excited." Joey didn't want to relive his stupidity, or the way hope bloomed in his chest. "When I asked why he changed his mind, in a nice way, he said Mokuba." God that hope burst like a balloon inside his chest, raining down a shower of pain on his heart. "That his brother saw me last night and wanted me to sleep."

Tea raised one eyebrow. "Really, he asked you to sleep because Mokuba wanted you too." Was Seto really that cruel, he had to have seen Joey had feelings for him, right?

"That's what he said." Joey had been like a bull, that saw the colour red. His tempter spiked and he wanted to end the conversation there.

"I don't think that was it at all." Yugi certain he's on the right train of thought.

Seto is protective over his brother and only people Seto approved off, where able to be around him, in relaxed settings. Yugi had only dealt with Mokuba when he came to the store, or if there was a tournament they both attended, and the groups ran into each other. However, Mokuba knew of Joey and asked if Joey could sleep.

That implied awareness of Joey and Seto's thing to a certain extent, and Mokuba and Seto talking about Joey.

He didn't think the man would allow the chance for his brother's feelings to become hurt, or for a notion to fill his head, that wouldn't come to fruition. Yet he spoke to Mokuba about Joey. "I think he kept you away from prying eyes, maybe until he was certain that if he brought you into Mokuba's awareness, his life, that it would be the right move."

Tristan hummed. "That's deep and I could agree with that, but why hide him from the staff. Why never anything public."

"I don't think he ever has. I've never heard of him having relationships at all. The staff in his house would be trusted, if they work there, but maybe for him this was something he wasn't ready to share." Yugi rubbed his chin, looking at the water again.

Tea snorted. "Even if I kept something private, or on the down low, I would still be affectionate towards my boyfriend, or whatever they would happen to be. Seto's cold." Joey had told them all about it, she's half pissed at Joey for putting up with it, he deserves so much better.

"We may think that, but what if that's the way he is." Yugi looked at Tea, Seto's life may look glamour's and extravagant to some, but think about it. "He has no friends; he works or attends school. Torments that he holds, or ones he attends, he plays through but the team surrounding him are just that, his team he hired. Employees, always, never anyone else."

"His adopted father never showed public affection towards him, the only one who seems warm and friendly is Mokuba. Seto raises him, there must be stuff we don't see, that Mokuba does because he hasn't turned out like his brother, he's not as 'cold' as Seto." If they were raised the same way, Mokuba would be just like Seto, yet he wasn't exactly like his brother.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to be affection with a boyfriend because he's never had one." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't until I started dating Atem. I learnt through our relationship." Yugi smiled fondly at the mention of his boyfriend because he had learnt a lot from their relationship.

Joey looked out at the sky, seeing clear blue and tilted his head, thinking on Yugi's words. Could it be true, that Seto had never done a relationship before, that he didn't know how to be affectionate to someone, except Mokuba and even then, in a completely different way.

Had he tried with Joey, and Joey hadn't seen it?

He sighed at the sky because it reminded him of Seto. The colour wasn't the same, but the crystal clearness of the sky did, no clouds in sight. It reminded him of times when Seto's eyes seemed bright, not icy. "Maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?" Tea wanted to hear more, Joey had developed feelings somewhere along the way, now her friend could be gullible at times, but is that the case here? Yugi's advice and thoughts on the situation did seem logic, could it be Yugi's right about the situation.

"I don't know, maybe at times, he would laugh." Joey sat forward, thrusting a hand into his hair, thinking over everything, trying hard to remember if there was a time. "He would hold my hand, thumb brushing over my skin." Yet he always lifted his hand away because he thought it was just his mind, playing pretend and thinking that the touch was caring when it wasn't.

But what if it was….

Joey huffed, hell had he been wrong about this?

"His eyes don't seem cold at times, but instead bright." He had that thought for so long, it's one of the things that made Joey fall for him. His eyes always seemed bright when it was just them, emotive in a way Seto's face wasn't in the beginning.

Shit, thinking back to the classroom, after Seto asked him to stay, his eyes seemed so bright however when he spoke to Tristan, they looked like ice. The gaze so cold, no emotions showing him them, yet they had a way of making you uncomfortable.

Seto had also said listen, after he blew up on him…did he have something more to say?

"Fuck." Joey had a horrible feeling he might have blew up over nothing, or what really turned out to be nothing, even though he perceived it as something bad.

Seto also said this wasn't over.

Joey suddenly wished that to be true.

Reaching out, Yugi put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not saying he's perfect and you're the one to blame, I think there was no commination and miscommunication between you two." Yugi said his words with a smile because love is love and where and when it came, didn't always make sense to other people, however for those involved it did, and that's what made it perfect. "I don't think you should give up just yet, talk to him first."

"You really think so?" Joey knew Yugi wouldn't lie to him, for his friend to say not to give up and talk to Seto, wasn't just advice, it's almost like support of this thing, or what it could be.

Tea made a face at Yugi, heavens, he's such a romanticist. Good thing he had Atem to keep his faith in love going strong, however that wasn't what Joey had. "I think you deserve more, but if you want to talk to him, then you talk to him." She would support Joey and if, or when it went wrong, well, she would be Seto's new problem, however she didn't need to tell Joey that, instead she smiled at her friend. "We got your back."

Tristan saw brown eyes looking at him and shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not happy about what you told me, at least not with the beginning stuff, but you stayed for six months, he stayed for six months. Maybe this is your first fight, or the deciding moment for you two together." He saw the pained smile and found himself smiling back at the idiot, he calls one of his best friend. "If you want to try with him, I'll support you, but I'm not afraid to kick his ass if he doesn't step up."

Joey looked back at Yugi. "You think he will want to talk to me?"

Yugi grinned and nodded towards Joey, he would help and support him, even if it turned out he's wrong and Seto didn't care for Joey, however he knew the older teen cared for Joey. Their conversation from earlier about having butterflies in his stomach and having to ask someone important, an important thing, made him feel certain.

"Seto told me earlier; he needed to ask someone, something important. It makes sense now, it seemed important to him, he was talking about asking you to sleep."

Tea tilted her head at Yugi, wondering how he was so sure. "How do you know it was important to Seto?"

Yugi felt his grin go soft, as he parted with his next bit of information.

"He had butterflies in his stomach over it."

Tristan started laughing at the words, butterflies in his stomach. Seto Kaiba, oh my god that's the best thing he ever heard.

Tea felt a little shock at the words, never once thinking Seto got nervous, or butterflies in his stomach. It would be a great sight to see though, and the thought Seto got nervous over Joey, made her anger abate slightly, sighing she admitted defeat for now. "Well, shit. I guess that means your meant to be together, if you make the emotionless, icy Seto Kaiba feel something, even if it is butterflies in his stomach."

God help them, she couldn't play devil's advocate anymore. She just hoped Seto got it together for Joey's sake because she loves Joey and if he had feelings for Seto, then her friend must see something that's hidden from view.

Deep, deep from view.

With a bit of luck and time, they would see it too…hopefully.

Joey laughed lightly at Tea's words and the sound of Tristan's laughter deepening and felt better, maybe Seto did like him, after all. "Thanks Guys."

Now all he had to do is speak with Seto. "How should I talk to him? I kind of blew up on him, and said it was over, maybe he won't hear me out?" Joey suddenly felt worried again.

Tristan's laughter died and instead he groaned. "Joey."

Tea sighed, "Joey."

Yugi just laughed, enjoying the moment.

-.-.-

Seto rubbed his temples, if it's not one problem, it's another.

Joey had left school after their fight, actively avoiding him, and the blonde's last words about them being over rang in his head for the rest of the day.

It had been hard to sleep last night and when he woke up, he felt prepared to make the blond listen.

Then he'd been 'awoken' by a phone call, from one of his over sea branches, about a problem that he needed his urgent attention…in person.

Pushing his chair back from his desk, he grabbed his phone off the desk top and called for Helena. "Helena."

"Yes sir." The Office door opened and Helena stood in the doorway.

"I'm leaving now; I will be away for four days." Seto moved into his bedroom. "Make sure Mokuba sticks to his schedule. I'm only to be interrupted doing business hours if it's an emergency. Otherwise, I will speak to my brother every evening before he goes to bed." He entered his walk-in closet and pulled out clothes, tossing them towards his suitcase near the door.

"Yes sir." Helena scooped the clothes up and started to fold them, placing them in the bag. "Would you like me to call the pilot for you?" She placed some shoes in the under compartment of the suitcase.

"Yes, I will speak to Mokuba myself." Seto opened a draw and saw a load of belts, suddenly reminded of the phone call, he had with Joey, who made a joke about the way he dressed. "Remove the clothes you just packed, and pack me four suits instead." He couldn't have his attention and focus elsewhere, he needed to have his head clear for this problem he had to deal with.

It seemed someone's getting too big for the shoes and forgot their place within his company.

Helena paused in zipping up the suitcase, before starting to unzip it. "Of course, sir." She lifted the clothes out, placing them on a shelf for the moment and instead moved towards the back wall, seeing the suits hung up, with the bags to protect the garments at the back, she lifted four bags of the rack and laid them on the floor unzipping the first one and moved to grab a suit.

Seto shut the draw and exited his wardrobe, entering the hallway. "Mokuba." He called for his brother finding his patience thin.

"I'm up, I'm up." Mokuba exited his room, still in his pyjamas and rubbed his right eye, knowing he still had like twenty minutes before he had to be up and dressed for breakfast. However, when he looked at his brother, he knew this wasn't about sleeping in. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, for four days. You know the routine?" Seto knew Mokuba knew it, but he still liked to hear it.

"Yes, I must stick to my schedule. If I leave the house, I am to listen Ren, when it comes to my safety. I shouldn't interrupt you doing business hours, unless it's an emergency, and you will call me every evening before bed." Mokuba sighed, he may be the little brother, but he is getting older, yet Seto still treat him like a kid at times.

"Good." Seto turned, holding his hand out for his suitcase when Helena closed his bedroom door.

"Did you ask Joey yet?" He wanted to know, he had hoped it would be this weekend, which he knew now, it wasn't going to be.

Seto paused, looking at his shoes, before lifting them and turning back towards his brother. "No, he wasn't in school yesterday."

"Is he ok?" Mokuba tilted his head at his brother, Seto looked slightly upset.

"He's was ill. Nothing major. I will ask him next week when I get back." He flashed a brief smile at his brother before starting down the stairs, carrying his suitcase. "Get ready for school, now you're up."

Ugh, sometimes Seto was a stick in the mud. "Fine, bye."

"Bye." Seto opened the door and stepped outside, his driver waiting to his right. He held his suitcase out and driver took it, moving down the steps and towards the car, he slid in when the door opened for him. Once it closed and the car started moving, his fingers found his phone, he stared at the screen wondering if he should call, or text.

Yet the situation wasn't something small.

Joey had some kind of thought in his head, that needed dealing with, best done in person, so there could be no mistaking or misunderstanding. Also, it would be better when the blonde had cooled down, because his tempter and hot headiness did nothing but get in the way.

Sliding his phone into his breast pocket, he turned his eyes to the window, seeing his private airport coming into view, deciding he would talk to Joey when he got back.

-.-.-

Damn Joey had knots in his stomach, he wanted to speak to Seto as soon as he could.

Yugi and the other's thought it was better to let the argument they had cool down first and then talk to Seto once they both had clearer heads.

So, Joey had come to school, but there was no Seto, all day he looked and never once did he see the other teen. That had kind of riled him up at first, yes, he skipped school yesterday but for Seto to do the same today, was being petty.

Then he started to get a little anxious, is Seto avoiding him, had he actually taken Joey's words to heart and thought there thing was over with.

His friends had tried to calm him, but by the end of the day, he's more than anxious, he has knots, it felt like actual knots in his stomach.

So, Tea suggested he phone Seto, that why he could ask if they could meet up and talk.

He tried to ring Seto's phone, an automated voice told him, sorry but this person is currently unavailable, he had tried again and again. Yet that automated voice was there to greet him every time.

Ugh, it's annoying and worrying.

His friends had tried to distract him for a few hours after school, and it had worked but now he's sat in his bedroom, staring at his phone. Letting out a breath he pressed call on Seto's number and put the phone to his ear expecting it to ring, trying to prepare himself for what he wanted to say, yet it didn't even ring, he got this strange tone.

Joey pulled his phone away from his ear and hung up, to try again.

He encountered that strange tone again, about to pull his phone away from his ear, when he heard a voice speaking.

"Hello?" He wondered who the hell's speaking.

"I'm afraid this number is currently outside your call zone; we recommend waiting until the number is back within your zone. Alternatively, if you need assistance you can call your local provider and change your current call plan."

The voice cut off and Joey stared at his bedroom door, not sure what the hell he'd just heard.

Outside his call zone, what's his call zone?

Outside the country, is Seto away?

Joey lay back on his bed, phone resting on his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

Did Seto have to leave again, on another trip.

If the other teen did want to talk to him, then they would have to discuss this going out the country and going radio silent on him. Granted this time, he could let Seto off, because he had maybe sacred the other teen off, but in future he wasn't going to let this happen again.

Tightening his fingers around the phone, he felt slightly better by the idea that Seto wasn't actively avoiding him and is just out the country.

Hopefully Seto would be in school on Monday, and they could talk then.

-.-.-

Yugi heard the doorbell go and spoke over his shoulder. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"It's ok." Mokuba headed towards the counter and crossed his arms on top of it, prepared to wait until Yugi's done.

"Hey Mokuba." He finished stacking the shelf and turned towards the counter knowing why the younger man's here. "Your new cards came in today." Really rare ones, that Yugi and his Grandpa had managed to track down for the youngest Kaiba.

"Cool." He knew his bodyguard would take care of the payment, he moved his arms, fingers rubbing at the counter not sure how to ask this, without it seeming weird, but he wanted to make sure Joey's ok. "Erm, how's your friends?"

Yugi paused in placing the box on the counter top, not wanting to accidentally say something he shouldn't, and he had an idea why Mokuba is asking. "There good."

"Good." Mokuba nodded and looked at the counter top. "So, what have you and Joey, Tristan and Tea been up to? Just hanging out at school and doing your assignments and stuff." He knew he's being bad at this, he knew Yugi knew yet the older teen just went with it and that's why Mokuba likes him.

"Yeah, Joey wasn't in on Thursday, but he was back in on Friday." Yugi had no idea if Seto had told Mokuba the truth, but he's guessing he hadn't, if Mokuba's fishing for information.

"Yeah that's what Seto said." Mokuba felt relief at the words, that's what he wanted to know. Seto had seemed sad when he said he hadn't asked him yet, he was worried his brother asked and the answer had been no. "Seto had to leave the country on an unexpected business trip, one of our oversea branches had problems that needed his personal attention."

Yugi nodded his head, happy that Mokuba's sharing this with him. He would be able to reassure Joey that Seto is out of the country and not ignoring him. "When do you think he will be back?"

"He will be back in school this week." Mokuba knew better than to quote a specific day, sometimes Seto was too in demand and business took longer than normal. But he trusted his brother would deal with the matter as quickly and professional as he needed too. "I spoke to him last night."

"Well that's good, now shall I show you your new cards." Yugi opened the box at Mokuba's nod and started to lift the cards out that where wrapped in cloth, pleased that Joey would be able to finally talk with Seto.

-.-.-

"Still nothing?" Tristan leant back into the lockers looking at Joey's locker door, that's currently blocking his view of his friend.

"No." He shoved his books in his locker, he hated carrying crap and he currently hated Seto just as much, if not more. Where the hell was he, the Bermuda triangle.

Space.

Another dimension.

"I seriously question why I have feelings for him." Joey didn't even know where they stood, or why the hell Seto literally consumed his thoughts. Last year he couldn't stand the man, and this year he's in love with him, when it suddenly came to him. "I think I have a love hate kind of thing going on."

Tristan snorted, he wouldn't say hate. "Mad love, more like." Joey would get mad probably at Seto a load of times, over nothing, over something, but he still had feelings for the guy at the end of the day. As soon as that anger calm down, he would be right back to loving Seto, so mad love, or heated love was a better definition.

Joey slammed his locker shut and shoved his hand into his pockets, seeing Yugi coming, with Tea. "Hey guys."

"Still nothing?" Tea wanted to shake her head, make a face, but she held back.

"Nope." Joey's either winding himself up over nothing, or Seto had taken his words to heart and they were over.

Yugi could see what Joey was thinking. "Mokuba came by the shop at the weekend, he said Seto would be back this week."

"You said that Monday." Joey shook his head, looking at his feet as he kicked the floor.

Tea moved towards Joey and hugged him. "I'm sure he will call or be back in school by Friday. If not, we can go to his house."

Joey lifted one arm to wrap around Tea's shoulders. "I don't think security would let us through the gates." He went on a night but he never saw anyone patrolling the grounds, and Seto always buzzed him in.

"Like they could stop me." Tea would get to Seto's front door one way or the other. She would get Joey his answers.

Yugi saw a figure approaching through the door and knew who it is before the doors opened. Seto's height and stature, set him apart from others. He and Joey where the two tallest people in the school, with Tristan in third, and two out three of those people where stood in this group.

He remained silent and flicked his eyes towards Tristan, not wanting him to say anything either.

Seto needed to approach Joey, and he didn't think the older teen would want them interfering.

Tristan shrugged one shoulder, remaining quiet and moved his eyes back towards Joey, watching what's about to unfold carefully because Seto had one chance to impress him.

If he failed, well Seto would regret it.

-.-.-

Seto had just come back into the country, he's feeling the effects of jetlag, but he wanted to deal with the most pressing issue. He'd been delayed another day overseas and Mokuba, ever the little helper, had been to Yugi's shop, asking questions.

He didn't change out his black suit and white shirt, he told the driver to wait outside the school because he wasn't staying. He's going to address Joey and tell him they needed to talk, without interruptions, in the form of Joey's friends; Tristan and Tea, or Tweedledumb and Tweedle-dee, as he liked to think of them as.

Entering the school building, he could see through the glass in the door, that Joey was stood by his locker and something with pink, currently attached to him. Ugh, he steeled himself and ignored the looks of curiosity from the other pupils, he wasn't oblivious to the fact he's making a scene.

Or a statement.

As he got closer he could hear Tweedle-dee, talking about knocking on his front door and getting passed his security. "I'd like to see you try, I employee these people for a reason and I only deal with the best." Seto's tone was cold, he made it that way for a reason, yet he watched the blonde closely seeing him tense as he turned around.

Joey gripped Tea's shoulder tighter for a moment, before he let go, twisting his head to see Seto stood behind him….in a suit.

Looking a little tired, if someone didn't know or pay close attention wouldn't they wouldn't see it, but Joey saw the slight crinkle at the corners of Seto's blue eyes, that seemed dull. He turned around to face the man, finding a sudden lump in his throat.

"Hmm." Tea didn't care for Seto's words, or tone, however this wasn't the time to say anything, right now this is Joey's moment and Seto's, in a way.

Yugi tried to supress his grin, it looked like Seto came straight from the airport. He turned towards Tea and Tristan. "Did you guys finish the home work?"

Seto didn't care for Yugi's attempts of acting like they weren't listening, he just needed to speak to Joey. "Have you calmed down yet?" He wouldn't try if Joey's still mad, there would be no point in trying, since the blonde wouldn't listen to a word he said.

Joey bristled at the words, the man disappears on him, then shows up and that's the first thing he says. "Excuse me, I'm not the jackass, who left the country and didn't tell anyone. We may not be anything, but common curtsies would be nice, yet it seems your incapable of even that."

"So, no, you're not listening and there's no point trying to talk to you now." Seto should have just waited until he slept, yet he came here as soon as he touched down. Why did he choose Joey over his bed, when the blonde screamed at him? His bed did not scream at him, ever… even if he made the blonde cry out loudly, in said bed.

"I swear to god, Seto, you are—" Joey didn't want to shout at him, but really that's all he had to say after the way they left it.

"A jackass, yes I heard you. So, did the whole student body and faculty." He wanted to rub his head, yet he slid his hands into his trouser pockets, glaring at the blonde, wishing for once he knew how to use his indoor voice. Then came the hand, smacking his shoulder, he rolled his eyes, having learned Joey's fire would be quick to burn out, when you just let it rage.

"I don't care how loud I am. At least I didn't leave the country and not tell anyone." Joey spat the words, so pissed, he just wanted Seto to want him, want them, to be an actual thing. Yet he stood looking so composed, looking at him like he was a child throwing a tantrum. "I don't even know why I like you so much, ugh you do my head in." He shoved a hand into his hair, tugging on it because he's going insane.

It was the definition of insanity, do the same thing over and over, yet expect a different result then the one you got.

Seto said this wasn't over, Joey had told him it was, and then Seto left the country, what the hell was he supposed to make of that.

"You don't know how to talk to me. Your idea of romance is letting me stay for a few hours before kicking me right back out. Hell, I'm a booty call to you, yet I'm in love with you, why? When you can't even give me a friggen phone call to say you're leaving the country and you say confusing shit." Joey waved his hand in the air, pointing at nothing. "You said this wasn't over, and yet disappeared."

"You told me it was." Seto felt his voice rise, how is he to be blamed for an overseas trip that he had no control over, but he had to deal with it. It wasn't like he could leave the matter until after he spoke to Joey, when clearly the blonde was still pissed at him. And confusing messages, Joey had said it was over, he wasn't the one who threw that into the fight. "So even if I had believed you, I would not be the one to place the blame on."

"At least I know how to use words, maybe not the right ones all the time, but at least I can talk." Joey spat the words back, this was not his fault.

"Well at least I know how to listen, which you clearly don't." Seto said, if I had believed you, meaning he hadn't took Joey at his words, clearly, he fucking hadn't if they were stood here now, shouting involved. By that he meant he's standing here being shouted at, him, Seto Kaiba, being shouted at and he's letting it happen.

Joey balled his hand into a fist, wanting to smack Seto again. "What the hell does that mean, use words Seto." He parted with the barb, not understanding what the hell the taller man meant by his jibe.

"It means shut up and just listen. I said even if, even if I had believed you, meaning I knew you were talking shit in the moment and meant nothing by those words. Which is why I am stood here, right now, in front of your face, listening to your loud mouth, when after crossing two times zones, I should be in my bed." Seto should have just text the blonde, maybe they could have avoided this mess. "In future I will endeavour to inform you of my every move, if it will save me this incessant noise you are making."

Joey listened to the words, he wanted to shout and scream some more because he was not making noise, he's making valid points, yet he heard what Seto is saying.

In the future, sure, he wouldn't tell Joey every move he made, the point implied, is in the future when Seto had to leave, he would inform him, so Joey wasn't left in limbo. Seto just said them in his own way because he wasn't a word smith. Intelligent, of course, educated and well spoken, yes, the best in the world money could buy. But actually, able to speak to someone about feelings, intimacy, hell to the fuck no.

Also, what Joey heard, is that as soon as he landed he'd come here to talk to him, when feeling the effect of crossing over two times zones…. meaning he's important enough to address the issue between them immediately.

Again, all this is said through Seto's own language, to others it might be abrasive, however to him, it's what he's wanted and needed to hear. Without thinking he stepped towards the taller man, arms thrown around Seto's shoulders and pressed their lips together, god this man twisted him up inside.

He's so happy to hear those words, Seto knew it wasn't over, whatever this is, he wants it too.

Seto tensed never quite sure what the Blonde had planned, when he was mad and angry, whether to hit him in the shoulder again, or kiss him, and when lips pressed to his, he could relax a margin.

It was just a kiss,

in public.

Joey tensed, eyes going wide when he remembered they were in public. Oh shit, pulling back quickly, he stepped back, arms falling by his side, wondering what the hell would happen now. This had always been kept behind closed doors, sure he wants a relationship with Seto, that would eventually lead to outdoor exposure, and public displays of some kind of affection, however he wasn't trying to pressure the man into everything all at once.

Shit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinki—"

Lifting his right hand from his trousers, Seto stepped towards the blonde and grabbed his chin, holding him still as he pressed their lips together again. Sometimes Joey need to think, without over thinking things, but this is something they could talk about later, for now this is enough.

Joey relaxed lifting his left hand, to curl around Seto's wrist, happy, really happy in this moment as the thoughts inside his head went quiet as Seto kissed him back.

Easing back, he waited till brown eyes opened to look at him, seeing the smile sweeping over Joey's lips, and brushed his thumb over the blonde's bottom lip. "I'll see you tonight, for dinner with Mokuba."

Joey felt his cheeks heat, not in a blush, in a warm glow and nodded his head.

"I'll send a car, text me where you'll be." Seto brushed their lips one more time, before pulling back, not bothering to look at Joey's friends, he simply went back the way he came, to his waiting car wanting to get some rest for tonight.

Tristan may not have understood the way they 'talked' to each other, what he did understand was that Joey's feelings might not be as one side as Joey thought, or he feared. "Congrats man." He clapped his best friend on the shoulder, happy that Joey's happy, as long as it stayed that way, he didn't have a problem with Seto…. beside his usual issues with the man.

Yugi grinned, clearly happy that everything worked out, he would have to send Mokuba a free card, He wasn't a hundred percent sure the younger boy had come to his shop, with two purposes, but he was glad Mokuba did. It seemed Mokuba had been talking with Seto, daily, enough to mention Joey was well and back in school. "You feel better?"

"Yeah." Joey really did, maybe he's still riding the high from Seto's admissions or kiss, either way he's good.

Tea could rest easy, she had a problem with the way Seto had spoken to Joey to begin with but her friend had given it right back to Seto, with some added extra attitude. Plus, he had been invited to dinner with Mokuba, that's big and she could see that. "What are you going to wear tonight for the dinner?"

"This." He looked down at his Uniform its clean he had washed it.

"No." She linked her arm with his, starting to guide him towards their next lesson. "You have to look nice, it's kind of like your first date." Not that there is anything normal about Joey and Seto's relationship. However tonight he could look, a little sexy, smart and nice, since it's a big thing for them both.

Joey smoothed a hand down his uniform, not that his other clothes where bad, they weren't, but neither where they nice enough for a date, or anything special. His Uniform is a set of clothes he looked after because he wasn't allowed to buy another one, unless he paid for it himself. "I don't have any good clothes."

Tea ignored the emotion in her chest, Joey didn't need pity, he never had, but he did deserve better parents and nice things. He shouldn't have to feel bad he had no nice clothes. "We'll find you a shirt, Joey."

Yugi nodded, "One of Tristan's, as where not the same size." It was a joke and it worked.

Joey laughed and patted his smaller friend on the shoulder. "Thanks guys."

Tristan's mentally trying to go through his shirts, that he would no longer used now or would want back, because the way Joey, his and Seto's relationship, it's very heated, and Tristan didn't want his shirt back if Joey and Seto had got heated while he would be wearing it.

He would burn it, before he ever wore it again.

The mental images in his head, oh the mental images in his head.

Yugi glanced at Joey, seeing the blonde talking with Tea, a happy expression on his face. It seemed his best friend's a little lost in his own world.

He had yet to notice all the stares aimed at him.

-.-.-

"I think I'm overdressed." Joey tugged on the shirt end, it was just dinner, he didn't need to get dressed up.

Tristan shook his head. "Its jeans and a shirt, you're fine." It wasn't even a dress shirt, it was those casual styles shirts, with three quarter sleeves, and tail ends you didn't tuck in. It was one he hadn't worn for a year, so Joey could have it, and never, never return it. Tristan had made sure Joey understood that.

Yugi finished checking the till money, to glance over his shoulder. "I think you look nice."

"You think I look nice in my uniform." So that opinion didn't count, Joey thrust a hand into his hair, looking at his reflection. Maybe the dark jeans where too much, he should just wear his normal blue ones, so they were old and slightly worn in places, but the black jeans, looked too much.

They moved the outfit up, from casually dressed, to smartly casual, Joey didn't want to show up all dressed up, when Mokuba would be in his normal clothes and Seto would be either dressed in a relaxed manner or in his normal belts and leather, with PVC, in there somewhere.

Atem let the door close behind him, having over heard some of the conversation, "Who looks nice?"

Yugi turned towards the door, lips curving up on their own. "Joey's going for dinner with Seto and Mokuba." He shut the till draw and cocked his head towards Joey, before walking into the back with the money from the till.

Atem approached the counter leaning on it with his forearms, seeing Joey stood fidgeting. He titled his head, seeing the black jeans and white shirt, it looked casual without trying too hard. Plus, he had a feeling Seto would find it appeal. "You look sexy in Seto's colour scheme."

Tea paused tilting her head, when it clicked in her head and she started laughing. "The white and black."

Joey looked down at his outfit, amused by the point Atem made. "Hey you're right." It was Seto's colour scheme, the man wouldn't know colour, even if a unicorn vomited a rainbow on him.

Atem hummed, he found it funny as well, which is why he pointed it out.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "See you look fine." If Seto didn't like the outfit then he clearly didn't have a mirror anywhere in his house, or business, because he always wore black and white. Granted he wore leather a lot, with belts, and shiny materials, that Joey believed was PVC. But never in colours.

Yugi came back into the shop front, having given his Grandfather todays money and leaned across the counter giving his boyfriend a kiss. "Thanks." He appreciated his boyfriend trying to calm his friend's nerves.

Atem shrugged one shoulder, not finding it hard to like his boyfriend's friends. Even Seto, despite their legendry rivalry. "It does seem like Kaiba's trying to compete with me. I have you and now, Seto has a boyfriend too, in the same circle, no less." He was joking, of course. However, it's surprising Seto had managed to pull a guy like Joey, Kaiba wasn't exactly the life and soul of a party, whereas Joey's out going and loud, so he would only help Seto's game when it came to dating.

Yugi shook his head, only Atem and Seto would find rivalry in dating if they really cared. He knew Atem was joking however he wasn't going to let Joey overheard that because if he repeated it to Seto, then it would become something. "Shh."

Atem held both his hands up, trying to claim innocence, even as a finger pressed to his lips.

Tea moved closer to the window, seeing a car pulling in? Is this Joeys ride, it looks expensive, although not one of Seto Kaiba's normally cars? "Joey, I think your rides here." She leaned closer to the glass, seeing the door open…for a woman to get out. "No, wrong car. Sorry." Damn, talk about Joey being on tender hooks, she felt so tense as well.

Seto better show up, or she would hunt him down.

Joey pressed a hand to his stomach, wishing it would stop knotting every time Tea thought she saw the car. God, he might be sick at this rate.

"Tea." Tristan could see the blonde's nerves building and although Tea meant well, she wasn't helping. "Chill."

Turning from the window she made a face at her friend, she would chill when Seto came to pick Joey up, directly or indirectly. If the taller man knew what's good for him, he would come pick Joey up in person, not send a driver, that would be less romantic for their first official date. Looking back out the window, she gasped, she saw another car, could this be Seto?

Tristan sighed, lowering his head into his hand, how did Joey's dinner with Seto and Mokuba turn into this group activity. He's all for helping his best friends out, but somehow Tristan didn't think this was helping.

Yugi kept looking at the clock wondering where the car is, it's getting close to six o'clock now, what time did Seto and Mokuba normally have dinner? Drumming his fingers on the counter, he glanced at the window again.

Atem moved his eyes from one person to the other, the group all on tender hooks, eyes darting to the window, then the clock, he knew they were all protective and supportive of each other. He could be the same, but a watched pot never boiled.

"So what time did Seto say he would come and get you?" Atem slid his hand across the counter, curving his fingers over Yugi's, eyes moving passed his lover towards the blonde man behind him.

"Erm, when I text him." Joey suddenly remember he didn't text him….

"When did you text him?" Tristan looked at the clock, wondering how long it had been.

"Erm…" Joey rubbed the back of his neck, what if Seto's sat waiting for his text, what if he's been waiting for a while now… "Oh god."

"Joey, you did text him didn't you?" Tea turned from the window, knowing from the look on his face that no her friend hadn't sent the text, holding in her sigh, she instead gave him a smile. "Text him now."

Yugi nodded in agreement, "He can be here in the next twenty minutes." The way Seto drove, he could be, even if it took Mokuba about thirty to forty minutes in the limo. There's no need to panic.

"What if he thinks I'm not coming?" Joey suddenly wished the first thing he had done was send the text, not worry over his wardrobe choice. Damn, what if he left it too late, Mokuba's like what, old enough to go to bed later, or did he go to be at seven or something, so when Joey got there Mokuba would already be in his room.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it's six. What if he looked rude showing up at the last moment before Mokuba went to bed, he wanted to hang out with the kid, he didn't want to leave a bad impression. He still needed to talk to Seto, and if he looked like he's blowing them off, then maybe Seto would change his mind. "Fuck it."

He grabbed his bag and slid it over his arms. "I don't have time, I'm biking it." He could be there in like twenty-five minutes if he took the short cuts through the city.

"Joey just text him, the car will come and get you." Tristan tried for reassuring, this didn't need to turn into a panic, it's not like close to midnight or anything, it's still a reasonable hour in the evening.

"I, I need to go." Joey couldn't think, Aghh why is he so caught up in his own head. "God damn you Seto." Why did the man unravel him? Exiting the shop, he unlocked his bike and started pushing off, hearing his friends shouting good luck. "Thanks guys, I'll text you later." He swung his leg over his bike and started peddling, ignoring a person's shout as he weaved around them.

The wind against his face felt good at this moment, yet his thoughts where still caught up in nerves.

Meeting someone you already met, liked and knew, in an official dinner changed things slightly. Joey wasn't looking to win Mokuba over, nor needed his approval to have a relationship with Seto, he would have one with Seto, hopefully after they talked.

However, he wanted to make a good impression on Mokuba, have the boy like him and find him a good match to be with his brother. Joey had never really had this problem before, he'd never wanted to impress someone in the right way. Hell, he likes Mokuba a lot, but if the kid suddenly liked him less, or didn't approve, it would be hurtful, and Seto's mind might be swayed slightly.

Ugh, he peddled harder, starting the uphill journey towards Seto's house.

He really wants Mokuba to like him, he really wants Seto to go out with him. The man's existence somehow infiltrated his every thought from the beginning of this year. Steadily growing in strength and size, Joey honestly hadn't felt like this for anyone before, it's scary how suddenly Seto's very presence could impact his world. Hell, he wouldn't die without Seto in his life, he lived it without Seto being in it before, but it would hurt like hell, if for some reason they couldn't make it work.

Yet that wouldn't stop him trying, Seto said he wants to talk to, so they would.

Hopefully tonight, as all his nerves from earlier had bubbled right back up.

The gates of the house loomed up in sight and Joey swallowed, slowing his speed, wondering how the hell he would get passed the security office and guard. How did he explain it; I'm here for dinner with Seto, or Mr Kaiba would sound better, maybe he should say talk, yet as he slowed down even more, the gate started to open.

The guard waving him through, he peddled through and stopped when the guard signalled for him to stop.

"I'll take your bike for you Mr Wheeler." The security man didn't smile, or even offer a hint of warmth in his tone as he gripped Joey's handle bars.

Joey swung his leg off his bike allowing the man to take it and started towards the house sliding his backpack down his arms. Normally he would ride without a backpack but he had his school uniform in it with something else, since he went to Tristan's then Yugi's shop, after school. Clutching his bag in his hands, he stepped towards the door and pressed the button, waiting for Seto to answer and glanced down at his hands seeing his bag.

Would Seto think he's being presumptuous bringing a bag with him. He knew Seto had asked him to sleep before their fight but now the older man had said they could talk after dinner, not once mentioning sleeping. Yet here he stood with a bag, that in no way had anything to do with him sleeping tonight, but it could look like he was being presumptuous, by holding it.

Glancing at the planted bushes next to the door, he looked at his bag once more before dropping it in, hearing the door starting to open. Quickly soothing his hand down his shirt, he brushed his hair back and looked up seeing a maid in the house, which made him more nervous. Normally when he came no one was there.

When she gestured for him to enter, he stepped inside not sure where to go or what to do.

"Joey." Mokuba walked quickly out the living room, glad to see the blonde had arrived. "How are you?"

"Hey." That sounded kind of loud and nervous, Joey tried to breathe easy, this is just a normal dinner, just casual conversations, he could do this. Lower his tone and try again. "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. I bumped into Yugi at his shop the other week and he said you'd been ill. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better." Mokuba smiled at the blonde, cocking his head towards the dining room. "Are you hungry, we can eat now, then hang out?"

"I thought I told you to text me and I would send a car." Seto's voice interrupted from the top of the stairs, as the man made his way down. Ignoring the fact his brother had clearly been trying to hog Joey, trying to get away without informing him of the blonde's arrival, luckily, he knew the sound of that loud voice anywhere.

"I know but I decided to bike." He didn't know if he should look happy or try and keep his cool. Did he hug or try and kiss Seto, or simply keep it to a hand shake? Jesus, he didn't know. He turned from Seto to look at Mokuba, "So what we eating?"

Was it going to be like a full course meal. What was the etiquette for eating here, small spoon to big spoon, out to in, or did you start from the inside to the outside. He never thought to ask Yugi about this, Christ Joey didn't want to look bad in front of the house staff. "I could kill for a pizza."

The words came out in defence.

Seto paused pizza hadn't been planned, the chief had been given a selection of meals that Joey might like, and three of them, he knew the blonde did like. However, if he wanted pizza, the Chief would be able to make them one. "Cheese?"

"Pepperoni, as well." Mokuba didn't mind the food they normally ate, he also didn't mind pizza either. "You want to hang out in the living room while we wait for the Clive to make it."

"Make it?" Joey froze, he didn't mean to put the chief out, maybe he should have just asked what they were serving.

Seto held in a sigh, the blonde probably meant order in, not that he had a chief in his employment. "It's fine, he can make whatever you like."

"I…" Joey didn't want to upset the Chief, what if he was making something already, right now in the kitchen.

"Clive wouldn't mind making pizza, he doesn't get a chance to cook outside his normal options of food." Helena interjected seeing the panic playing over the younger man's face, most people wouldn't be worried or gave panicked reactions when hearing there's a personal Chief in the household. "He would relish the opportunity."

It's nice to see this man here, isn't chasing money or frame. Not that anybody tried to with Mr Kaiba anymore, but a few had tried when he was younger.

This man seemed to be chasing after Seto alone, and that pleased her. Life could be lonely when you never had anyone to share it with, of course Seto had Mokuba but it wouldn't always stay that way. Mokuba would grow up and in time find or start a family of his own. While Seto would always be a part of that family, it's not the same as sharing your life with someone.

Any chance she could take to help this budding relationship along she would take it. "Shall I get you a drink while you wait, Masters and Sir?"

Seto didn't understand why Joey's acting weird but he would let it go for now. "I'm fine."

Mokuba shrugged one shoulder. "We'll have cokes." He could tell Joey's kind of nervous but so is he. He wants the older teen to like him, thinks he's cool, his brother would probably stop him from hanging around all the time, but he didn't want to be left out. So, if he made friends with Joey then the blonde would want to hang out with him more as well.

Maybe he could even hang out at Yugi's shop with them.

"Come on, let's play games while we wait." Mokuba didn't get the chance often, but now Joey's here, he could try. "You play right?"

"We could duel or sit and watch something." Seto didn't want to spend all night playing games, he didn't want to spend most of the night with his brother. There would be plenty of times in the future for Joey to hang out with Mokuba, hopefully, but tonight he needed to have that talk first. The quicker Mokuba went to bed, the quicker they could finally sort all of this out.

"I can game, while we wait." He hadn't done it in a while. "Might be rusty." He wasn't going to get into duelling right now, because that is definitely one way to cause a fight between him and Seto. Which they didn't need right now, so distract him even not to get caught up in his head, but no way to make him lose his head. So, gaming it was.

"It's ok, I don't get to play that often so I'm not that good." Mokuba started towards the living room, leaving Seto to trail after them, eager to hang out with Joey.

Seto trailed behind, having no idea what games Mokuba wanted to play, rarely did he take an interest in other products outside his company. So, for the next few hours, he could endure watching Mokuba game with Joey then he could have the blonde all to himself.

-.-.-

Correction watching Joey game with Mokuba, means he is being completely ignored.

He didn't like it one bit.

He shuffled closer on the couch, after thirty minutes of being ignored…only for Joey to shuffle away.

He remained where he sat, not moving closer or further away.

Another hour passed, they had eaten their pizzas while gaming. Joey had kind of moved back closer to him, in all his excited movements during the game play. So, he tried laying his arm long the back of the couch, subtly, elbow bent strategically, fingers close to the back of Joey's neck, yet when his fingers got close enough to brush under hair, trailing over skin.

Joey's shoulders curled up and he leant forward away from his fingers.

Seto curled his fingers into a fist, fighting down his annoyance.

Why the hell is Joey shying away from his touches?

They were supposed to talk and yet right now the Blonde's actions where causing him…. annoyance. Why didn't Joey want him touching him, why couldn't he sit close to the Blonde, did Joey change his mind about their relationship…

All of this annoyed him.

Why did he need to have these thoughts?

He envisioned this night going a completely different way, had even gotten the Blonde something for the start of their new relationship, but so far Joey ignored him, shied away from his touches and much preferred Mokuba's company and attention, then his own.

Seto didn't like this… feeling of being ignored.

It unsettled him.

Drawing his arm back, he reached into his slacks pocket and drew his phone out, preferring to work, then sit and be ignored.

Yet even as he looked at the specifications for a new model of duel disk, he currently had in development, his eyes kept glancing at the blonde sat next to him, who still didn't care that he's the one now being ignored, as Seto got his phone out.

He gripped his phone tighter, glancing at the time seeing it's getting close to nine, he'd had enough of this.

"Mokuba go to your room, now." He lowered his phone and rose to his feet, not wanting to show how annoyed he is.

Joey snapped his eyes towards Seto, not liking his tone, what the hell crawled up his ass? "We'll finish this level, first, if that's ok?" They were almost to the final check point and he hadn't spent that long with the younger Kaiba, he just got here, like what maybe an hour and a half ago.

"Mokuba, turn it off." Seto stepped out of the room, looking for Helena. "Helena."

Joey tensed at the bark, glancing over the back of the couch, seeing Seto walking away. He had totally lost all his nerves hanging out with Mokuba, yet right now, seeing Seto's sunny disposition, made them all come right back, even stronger than before. "I'm sorry?" Had he caused Seto's bad mood.

"Don't worry about it, I had fun." Mokuba saved the game before turning it off and changing the TV back over before laying the remote down. "I'll see you sometime soon." Like in the morning maybe, but he didn't say that, he just grinned at Joey before making his way out the room, seeing Seto stood giving orders to Helena. He smirked at his brother's back, he'd never seen Seto jealous before, it's funny. "Night Seto."

"Hm." He glanced at his brother moving up the stairs. "Goodnight."

Helena nodded her head, when Seto returned his attention to her. "Of course, Master Kaiba." She followed him back towards the living room, and started to pull the door closed behind him, ensuring they had privacy.

All staff had been retired to their quarters for the night.

In the morning they would have their answers, if all had gone well tonight between Master Kaiba, and Mr Wheeler.

-.-.-

Joey rubbed his hands over his thighs, wanting to wipe away the sweat that's collecting. He glanced over his shoulder seeing Seto coming around the couch to sit at the other end and moved his eyes to the table top, wondering how this talk would go.

He had hoped it would go really well, but he didn't account for Seto's darkened mood. "So,"

"So…" Really is that all the blonde man had to say, so. He glanced at the other male, taking a sip of his drink, he made himself, he liked whiskey. It had nothing to do with Dutch courage, nothing at all.

Joey waited for Seto to expand, start the conversation rolling, confess feelings maybe, yet the man just continued to stare at him, sipping whiskey from his tumbler glass and it kind of pissed him off. "Are you going to talk or stay in that good mood of yours?"

Ah, that's rich coming from the blonde. "How nice of you to notice."

"Hard not to, when your stomping and shouting like a child. But at least you are using words." Joey should have bit back the retort, but he didn't want to, Seto could get out of his mood. How else would they talk, if Seto didn't want to play nice?

"Me, you were the one being childish, by ignoring me. I moved closer to you, you move away. I tried to touch you and you again shied away from my touch, then ignored me for most of the night." Seto could spit retorts right back at the blonde, like this is his fault. "That is being childish."

Joey glared at the brunet, the man clearly didn't understand irony because Seto is the one acting like a child because he wasn't getting any attention from him. Which wasn't on purpose but they had all established that Joey could very easily get caught up in Seto, it wouldn't have been nice to ignore Mokuba all night, when he planned to talk to Seto after hanging out with Mokuba. "I wanted to make a good impression on your brother, and we both know if you start touching me, I'm going to be distracted by you, and end up ignoring him. So, I ignored you for him, because I know this would happen." He waved his hand between them, meaning the talk, which is going so, so well.

Seto sipped his drink, digesting the words, so it was on purpose, for good…ish reasons. It's nice to hear Joey wanted to make an effort with his brother, however in future he did not want to be ignored. "He already likes you."

So, Joey kind of hoped Mokuba did like him, but he couldn't be sure, until now. "I just wanted to try, I know Mokuba is a big, important, part of your life." Joey never had to deal with this situation before, Seto's the first persons he's been in love with.

"He likes Yugi, while I do not." Seto didn't completely care if Mokuba liked Joey, he didn't like Yugi yet his brother did and Mokuba didn't give two shits that he repeatedly told him to stay away from Yugi. Seto had learned to accept that his brother liked his enemy… a lot. So, if Mokuba hadn't like Joey, which he clearly does, it wouldn't have been a complete deal breaker.

It seemed the blonde is unaware of his feelings, and this is the time to make him aware.

"He likes your group, all of them, despite my efforts at the beginning. While I hate them, all of them." Seto didn't care for them and he would not lie, he didn't like any of them. He could respect Yugi's gaming skills, but that's about it. "But you, I like you very much. So, if I have to tolerate Mokuba's fondness of them, then if he didn't like you, he would have to tolerate you, for my sake."

Wow, that's big. Joey's lips curved up, as he lowered his eyes to the couch cushions. It's nice to hear that coming from Seto, and he's glad he spent time with the younger Kaiba sibling tonight because in time, if this went well, he would have his own relationship with Mokuba. However, his best friends and his sister where his family, so Seto couldn't hate them.

If Seto could potentially became someone just as important, then he wanted to share that with the rest of the important people in his life. His family mattered to him, he wanted them to like Seto and for Seto to like them, and while it wouldn't be peaches and creams at the beginning, would probably would take a long time to make it happen, he's willing to put in the ground work. "Do you like me enough to tolerate them?"

Joey let the man see his playful grin, teasing his lover, boyfriend? He could call him his boyfriend now, right? If Seto could do that for him, then it's a start and Joey would be happy for it to start there. They didn't have to be the best of friends, but neither did Joey want his best friends, or Seto sniping at each other all the time, or for there to be nothing but cold silence.

Seto could maybe, maybe tolerate them in the future for the sake of the blonde. They were important to Joey, they were his family, Seto could see that, and because it meant something to Joey he could deal with them, in the future.

He didn't care if they never got on, he only had to deal with them for the special occasions, birthday and well, they certainly wouldn't be spending Christmas with him, which by extension meant Joey, as Joey would be with him, so birthday's really and only.

One day out the year, four times a year, maybe three because Atem wasn't that special or close to Joey. He could deal for three days out the year, it wasn't a deal breaker.

Joey shifted on the couch, pulling his right leg up, tucking his ankle behind his left knee as he faced Seto on the couch, having shuffled closer.

"Enough." Taking another sip of his whiskey, Seto spied the blonde coming a little bit closer, he returned his attention to his glass. If this is what it took to keep the blonde happy, he would try his best. "I could deal with them for short periods of times, only on special occasions."

"Really." Joey would accept that, for now, they had to start somewhere. "Well Tristan said he would kick your ass if this night didn't end up with the way I hoped. So, I'm happy to agree to those terms."

Seto smirked into his glass, Tristan could try as hard as he wanted, he almost wanted to see the man try, but they all know Tristan's talking out his ass. Yet that wasn't the issue here, Joey's talking like everything Seto said could be agreed to, the blonde seemed to be mistaken. "I'm sorry you seem to think this is a negotiation."

"It's not?" Joey moved closer, tilting his head, not understanding what Seto meant by that.

"No." Seto lowered his glass looking at the blonde, in his warm brown eyes. "I take what I want and I want you." He noticed the curve of lips, growing, it gave him some satisfaction, time to lay the rest of their talk on the table. Seto wouldn't stand for confusion about his feelings or this relationship, not again. "I don't share, nor do I do things by half. If we start seeing each other, then we're exclusive."

"Well that's fine with me, neither do I." Joey leant closer, brushing his lips, ever so lightly over Seto's. He didn't want just the sex between them anymore, he wants the man too. "I'm all in."

"Again, you make it sound like it's a choice." It's cute, but Seto means business, he didn't know the first thing about relationships or how to have them. He would make mistakes as he went along and would learn from them however business he knew well. If he looked at this like a business deal, then he isn't struggling to tell Joey what he wants to say.

If he stated it clearly, Joey could either agree, or agree.

"I've never cared to try with anyone before, I'm not always going to get it right, allow me room for correction. I don't want this being made public until we're comfortable, by that I mean I do not want the press to know or find out. You can tell your friends, sister, anyone you like, but they keep it private." Seto had never wanted something for himself, there is always a motivating factor.

Yet this, it's different, he wants Joey for no other reason than because he wants him.

This thing between them, gives him satisfaction, pride and happiness, the kind he's never had before, it also twists him up on the inside. Causes him annoyance, aggravation, to become distracted thinking of the blonde and his reactions, wondering how to resolve something between them, as if it's a pressing work issue. When logically it's not, they weren't in a relationship, yet Joey's presence in his thoughts, has steadily grown in capacity.

Its consuming and Seto doesn't have a problem with it.

He wants the blonde in his life, to consume it like he does his thoughts.

Wants to make a place in his life, that solely belonged to Joey.

"I want this for myself." He wants to explore this thing between them without prying eyes watching, the world would be there when Seto wants to announce Joey belongs with him, that no one else could have him. Until then, "We can tell the world another day."

Joey didn't need for the whole world to know, just the people important to them, it's the only validation he cares about. "I agree. So, does that mean where dating now?" Because he really wants to kiss him, Seto laying down the rules about their relationship is surprisingly arousing.

"Yes, but if you ignore me for my little brother again, there will be consequences. I told you I don't share." Seto didn't like being ignored, he wants all the blonde attention, Joey's his boyfriend, after all.

Joey lifted his hand from the couch to wrap around Seto's neck, pulling the man's mouth closer, pressing their lips together, giving one kiss after another. Nipping at Seto's bottom lip and when those lips parted he deepened the kiss, wanting to give his boyfriend all his attention.

Seto could groan at the kiss starting to turn a little heated, while he could quite happily take the blonde on this couch, he had something to give him. Drawing back, hand curving along Joey's jaw, keeping him from following or trying to continue the kiss, he explained to the blonde why they needed to take this upstairs, "As much fun as it will be to have you on my couch, I have something for you upstairs."

Oh, Joey couldn't lie, he likes having sex with Seto, despite the million staff in the house, and another day he'll take Seto up on that offer to do it on the couch but at this moment, his curiosity's peaked. "You got me something."

"Yes, it's upstairs, let's go." He placed his glass down and stood up, holding his hand out to the blonde, understanding the grin on Joey's lips when eyes lifted from his hand to his face. He'd tried to hold Joey's hand a time or two before, yet the blonde never got it, until now.

Joey followed after Seto, glancing at the front door and hesitated. "Am I sleeping?"

"Yes." Like he would let Joey go home, he wants to wake up with the blonde next to him, hard to do that when Joey goes back home to his own bed.

"Ok, let me get my bag first." Joey detangled his hand from Seto's and moved towards the front door, pulling it open to quickly step outside and grab his bag from behind the planted bush. Flashing what he hopes is a charming and disarming grin, "So I have something for you too." Kind of, it already belonged to Seto, he's just returning it. Unzipping the main compartment, he reached inside and lifted out his return item.

"Of course, it was you." Seto knew he dropped his sweater on Joey's side of the bedroom floor, Mokuba was correct in blaming Joey for the disappearance of his sweater.

Joey widen his grin, "I wanted a keepsake, but I get you now, so you can have your sweater back." Walking closer he pushed the sweater back into his bag and took Seto's hand, leading him up the stairs.

The blonde seems to have confidence now, glancing over his shoulder at him, as Joey leads him to his own bedroom, Seto didn't know how or why he found it sexy, but he did.

Closing the distance between them, Seto took the steps two at a time, knocking into the back of Joey as they reached the top of the stairs. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he moved them quicker towards his door. A part of him secretly pleased the blonde took his clothing to wear, like staking a claim on him however he wouldn't let Joey knew that at first. "I will get you back for this, I turned the house upside down looking for that."

The laugh he got in return for his actions, made him press his lips to Joey's neck, hand reaching out to open his bedroom door.

-.-.-

Dropping his bag by the door, Joey towed his shoes off, leaving them by the door as well and went towards the bed, ready to dive on it. It's massive and so beautifully made, Joey could spend a life time in it and never once complain. He loved his own bed, just as much, but it's a single and he's not a small guy by any means, sure slender but taller than most.

His feet stayed on Seto's bed all night, no matter what position he slept it, his feet never once left the bed, he could start fish, flay like he's lost at sea, sleep diagonally and his feet never hung off the edge.

He loves the bed, almost as much as he does Seto.

Yet Seto's voice calls him towards the sitting area.

Changing direction, Joey moved to sit on the low table in front of Seto, palms resting on the wood as he looks at his boyfriend. Yeah, his boyfriend, he really likes the rush of heady feelings the thought gives him. "Yes?"

He didn't understand the smile on the Blonde's face, he could ask yet he holds up a small black bag, in one hand wanting to see Joey's reaction. Not that he's saying his boyfriend's poor… but Joey's not made of money and the current device he had now, just wasn't good enough. "Yours."

Oh, the bag looked so professional, and a little romantic like the kind you get jewellery in, only bigger, or maybe that's just what he thinks it looks like. Reaching out he took the bag, cupping the bottom with one hand while reaching in with the other, feeling a box, kind of big, pulling it out, he read the front of the box. "You know I don't have the money for this." His eyes moved from the boxed phone, to Seto.

"It's not available to buy." Seto didn't want Joey to pay him back, in anyway shape or form for the phone. "Your current device is lacking and as I said when we spoke, I will inform you in the future of my every move. This model allows me to communicate with you, video calls, calls, messaging, photos, regardless of where I am." This way Joey couldn't scream at him for not getting touch when he had to leave the country unexpectedly.

Seto was serious when he said; if it saved him this incessant noise then he would inform Joey.

"I apricate that, but I'm not charity." He could have saved up for a mobile that would allow him to have an international plan, so he could stay in touch with Seto, he didn't need his boyfriend to suddenly give him a brand-new model, unavailable to the public, as his new phone. Joey's all for gifts, but he isn't here for Seto's money, he wants to make that clear.

"I give more generously to Charity, then I do to you." Seto didn't want Joey thinking he's special, even if he is, clearly the blonde wasn't after his money, Joey didn't need to state that and he certainly never thought the blonde was. "It's a gift, my ego won't allow you to use any other companies' products but my own. This way I know we can stay in touch, as my products are the best in the world." And Joey deserved the best, which of course Seto planned to give him.

Joey didn't need to know that right now, clearly the blonde's going to have issue with him suddenly giving him expensive presents, so slowly Seto would get him accustomed to it. He's in this for the long game, so he has nothing but time.

His ego, and he gives more generously to charity than him. Anyone else would take offence at that, but Joey curved his fingers around the box leaning towards Seto. "Ok then, thank you." He pressed a kiss to the man's lips, his present is lovely, expensive but Joey like the gesture behind it more. He could stay in touch with his boyfriend, no matter where he is in the world.

"You should set it up." He planned to destroy Joey's old device come morning light, also he had already set the phone up, taking liberties if you will. But he knew how this night would end, so not really taking liberties at all.

Joey lifts the top of the box off, ready to take the device out, when the screen lit up and a small blue eyes white dragon, animation walked onto the screen, turning to face him and wave, while the words; Hello Joey appeared above it in a speech bubble. He laughed at the cute animation, a lot of people could say what they dared to about Seto, about him being cold but Joey had never seen anyone love something harder than Seto did his Blue Eyes, White Dragon. "That's cute for a grown man."

Ouch, if Seto cared that would have stung, he placed his finger on the screen, swiping, making the animated Dragon walk off screen as the phone unlocked. He watched brown eyes and the blonde's reaction as the Dragon walked him through the features of the phone.

All his contacts were here, Yugi and the others, the Dragon face had a bored expression when explaining that yet took on a perky look when showing him Seto's number, listed number one point one in his phone, with his sister being listed as number one. Joey could agree with that, his sister is the most important person to him, Seto being a close second in time wouldn't be a bad thing. The Dragon took him back to the home screen, waving one little arm at him, saying if he had trouble, he would reappear, then went into a little door at the bottom of the screen, zzz's coming from it before the screen went dark.

"How long did you work on that?" Joey didn't want to get a big head, but really who else would Seto have worked that hard for, other than himself?

"Two hours, on the plane back." He needed to distract his brain from pondering too many things and ignore the stress Joey's words caused him. Presumptuous to others, Seto liked to believed that Joey didn't really want them to end, he's in deeper than he thought he could be, but it seemed he isn't alone in swimming deep waters.

He bet the Blonde felt the same on the plane and he's correct.

Joey didn't think anyone else would get it, but the man took two hours out his day, to think about him alone. Who needed flowers and chocolates, when Joey has a man like Seto. "You're really hard to resist right now."

"I am?" Seto rested his elbows on his thighs, chin lifting higher as if he knew exactly what he's doing. "Why?" He hadn't been trying to put the charm on Joey, he wasn't sure how, Helena had been married for a long time, he would have asked her for tips eventually. Or maybe secretly ordered a book on how to charm your date. Yet the Blonde's edging closer to him, and Seto really needs to make a mental note of what he'd been doing, so he could do it again in the future.

Placing the phone still in its box on the table beside his thigh, Joey moved his hands to rest between his thighs, on the table edge, leaning closer to Seto, their knees knocking together. "Being so thoughtful, thinking of me for a full two hours and getting me a phone, while satisfying your ego." Joey couldn't help but tease as he brushed their lips, softly as first, easing back as he spoke. "So sexy."

Seto raised one brow. "I tried really hard." He thought about the blonde more like twenty fours out the day, however he would hold that back, he had a lot of numbers to use getting from two to twenty-four.

"It worked." Joey kissed him for longer, still just lips on lips, whispering between the small gap between them. "I just want to get your clothes off." Nothing like celebrating your relationship statues with sex, Joey liked the thought of that.

Seto laughed, he shouldn't have, the mood could lead to more if he played it right, yet Joey's words amused him. "You're the easiest date I've ever had, if thinking about you gets me laid." He could lie, in the future, if there ever came a time he stopped thinking about the blonde. Which he doubts he will, but it's nice to know he has a back-up plan.

Joey slid from the table, moving onto the brunet's lap hands curving around his neck, loving that deep laugh. "I'm the only date you've had." The man could laugh at his cheesy lines all he wanted, Joey wouldn't stop saying them as long as they worked. He slid fingers up into dark hair, weaving them between the silky strands, nipping at Seto's chin.

"My first and my last, no one in this world has a mouth quite like yours." Seto didn't think anybody would ever interest him the way Joey did, the blonde kept him on his toes, didn't always agree with him trying to appease him. Gave him shit for no other reason than because he's a loud mouth, and stubborn. Seto had never been interested to date before and he didn't think he would be if Joey ever left him for some reason.

Ugh, the man didn't even know he was doing it.

Joey knew Seto had no idea what he was doing, not even Joey realised it at first, that's how he ended up falling in love with this man. Now he's aware of his feelings, he still suckered in by Seto's words and actions. God, if Seto ever truly tried, Joey thinks he could swoon at the man's feet, he already got weak at the knees from the attempts alone.

Sweeping his thumbs up smooth skin, he tilted Seto's face up, pressing their mouths together, asking for entrance, wanting to kiss to convey his emotions for this man, his man.

Seto felt nails pressing into his scalp as the blonde's tongue swept into his mouth, kissing him, as the other man's body settled against his. He settled his hands-on hips, squeezing them tighter when the blonde sucked on his tongue for a moment, before Joey drew back and reached up to grip the front of the Blonde's shirt keeping him close, wanting another kiss.

"Don't damage the shirt?" Joey whispered the words, tilting his head as he dusted kisses along Seto's jaw and starting down his neck, fingers sliding down his chest to start on the buttons to the man's shirt. Wanting it off, he didn't want to foreplay tonight, he just wants to get to the good stuff.

"Why?" Seto found the words slowing his actions down, why didn't Joey want him to damage the shirt. Normally they wouldn't rip clothes off, it takes a lot of effort and they were in a rush, better to pull, yank and shove them off, then rip.

He undid the first three buttons, exposing more skin as he went and bit lightly at Seto's neck. "It's Tristan's, he leant me it."

Oh well, there's a first time for everything.

Moving to grip the edges of Joey's shirt, where the buttons started to meet, he yanked his hands apart, hearing Joey's gasp as he leaned back, leaving him with a view of the blonde's chest, shirt successfully ruined.

"I said don't damage it." Looking down at the open shirt, he surveyed the damage maybe he could fix it, by sowing the buttons back on.

"Don't wear another man's shirt." Seto smirked pleased with his victory, Tristan could have the shirt back, knowing; not to lend Joey a shirt ever again. He skimmed his fingers up Joey's abdominal, fingers following the curve of his ribs, planning to pull the blonde closer, wanting to do something much better with their lips than talking, however Joey spoke again.

"I really liked it." Tristan said he could keep it, but it had been a really nice shirt he planned to give back and ask to lend it in future again sometime, yet Seto ruined that idea. He moved his shoulders, shrugging it off, planning to drop it to the floor and deal with it later when Seto's actions made him gasp.

Of course, he liked the shirt, well then Seto would just have to stake his claim on Joey and the shirt, moving his fingers he gripped the shirt seams as Joey tried to slip it off and twisted his grip, firmly pulling the blonde towards him, effectively drawing Joey back into what they'd been about to do. "Then keep it on, if you like it so much."

He tried to lift his arms, yet Seto pulled tightly making the fabric restrict his movement from the elbows up, he felt lips skimming up his neck and lowered his face to meet lips. Finding Seto's actions hot and moved his tongue along the roof of Seto's mouth, fingers resting over Seto's lower stomach and thighs spreading wider, so he could rest more fully in Seto's lap.

The ruined shirt completely forgotten.

Seto felt hands trying to draw up his chest, yet it wasn't happening, he kept his grip on the shirt and rolled his hips, finding the blonde's ass resting right over his confined cock. He should have removed other items of clothes first, but he would work it this way.

Joey moaned when hips rolled up yet found that moan turning sharp when teeth sank into his bottom lip, he curled his fingers digging them into Seto's lower stomach, wanting to move his arms. "Let me take your shirt off."

"So, take it off and undo my slacks while you're at it." Seto's tone was husky as he gave the Blonde direction, moving his lips down the other man's neck to sink his teeth into creamy skin, hard enough, just the way Joey likes it.

"Ye—" The word cut off as another sound slipped passed his lips, his neck a sensitive spot for him and the sting from the bite being softened, when Seto sucked on his neck. He rolled his hips down, fingers fisting in Seto's shirt for a moment, before starting to draw it from the man's slacks, fingers moving over buttons as quick as possible. Which wasn't as quick as it could be when he got distracted by hips rolling up, as Seto grip on the shirt tightened.

"Fuck." Joey couldn't remember what he's supposed to be doing and Seto wasn't even doing anything heavy, he knew the man could dominate in life and for some reason when little peaks of it shone threw in their sex, Joey just about lost his head.

"I will, just unfasten my clothes." He moved the shirt seams into one hand and slid his left down his chest, fingers bumping Joey fingers. "Come on Joey." He eased his mouth back from the Blonde's neck, knowing how easy it was to knock the man's focus. Yet it gave him a thrill to have the Blonde come undone because of him, the normal loud, stubborn blonde, letting him do what he wanted. He felt fingers starting to move again and smirked dropping a kiss to his clavicle. "That's it."

Joey worked quicker than before, his hips lifted so he could work unhindered, fingers starting on Seto's slacks, unfastening the latch and easing the zipper down, fingers curling over the bottom zipper where both seams met and tugging harshly, finding hips lifting to help him, releasing the slacks he curled his fingers over the taller man's covered cock, a groan falling from his lips when Seto's mouth covered his.

He just wanted to feel the other man inside him, curling his fingers over the head and squeezed, enjoying the groan Seto gave and pressed a fingertip to the slit, feeling the wet patch the pre-come made. He wants to tease Seto a little, get him back for restricting his arms, but he can't wait, sliding his fingers up, he hooked them into the band of Seto's boxers and eased it down over the man's cock. Groaning at the feel of skin against his palm.

Seto's hips rolled forward as fingers wrapped around his bare cock, finding a tongue pushing against his as the blonde leaned his chest into his. The blonde seemed needy at the start but now Seto's starting to feel the same, he releases the shirt to unfasten the blonde's jeans, speaking against his lips. "Up."

Joey didn't exactly get the message at first, feeling hands on his thighs pushing them back and slid one foot to the floor, then the other, feeling hands dragging his restrictive clothing off, he lifts one leg pulling his foot through, finding his sock caught in his jeans, before his foot was free. The other leg soon became free and Joey lifted his hands towards his shoulders, ready to shrug the shirt off, when hands gripped the seams, pulling him back down.

"The shirt stays on."

Seto moved the blonde's hands towards his shoulders. "But you can take mine off." He intended to lift his hips, slid his slacks down when the blonde dropped back into his lap, he only got his slacks to mid-thigh. "Joey."

"I want you to fuck me, I don't want to wait." He didn't want to wait anymore, Joey exhaled against the taller man's lips when hot skin made contact with his and pulled the shirt off Seto's shoulders and down his arm, pulling harder when wrists started to pull free, he released the shirt once Seto's arms where free, uncaring that it's now stuck behind Seto on the couch. "Tell me you have lube here."

If it's by the bed, Joey would be do disappointed.

Digging his fingers into the couch cushions, Seto's so glad he put a spare bottle over here, they've never done on the couch before, but Seto is a man fully prepared. He lifted the bottle up, with a packaged condom attached to the side. "You want to get yourself ready?"

"No." Joey flicked his tongue in Seto's ear before blowing on it, speaking softly wanting the man to get inside him as fast as he could. "And we don't need the condom either."

His groan's deep with excitement at the thought of getting to be inside of Joey without a condom. They been using condoms since they started their thing, all those months and they hadn't seen anyone else.

Joey slipped his mouth down the man's neck to his shoulder, fingers sliding up, nail scraping over Seto's nipple, before circling it and pinching as he nipped at skin. "Come on Seto."

Seto uncapped the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, sitting upright, arm sliding around the blonde's waist, fingers slipping down between his cheeks, to press a fingertip to the blonde's entrance, feeling Joey's breath stuttered against his shoulder. He circled, teasing Joey before pushing the tip in, enjoying the sensation of teeth over his ear, the shiver rolling down his spine as he pushed his finger further in. "Is that what you wanted?"

Joey threaded his right hand into brown hair and fisted the strands as he rocked his hips back, Seto knew what he wanted, he just wanted to hear him beg for it. "More, give me more." Joey spanned his left set of fingers wide around Seto's neck, tips brushing over his Adams apple. "Please Seto." He lowered his tone, knowing the effect it would have and when Seto swallowed, Joey felt it against his fingers.

He would have smirked in victory but Seto slid his finger all the way in, it wasn't enough, he wanted something bigger, wanted to feel the stretch when Seto's cock started to press in. "Seto."

Seto eased his finger back, only to slide into back in, slow. Fingers tugged harder on his hair before a hand wrapped around his cock, making his finger retract faster when a thumb rolled over the head of his cock, pressing into the slit. Seto placed two fingers against the Blonde, sliding them in together, groaning himself when hips rocked down as he was pushing his fingers in. "Joey."

"I just really want you inside, want to feel you without a condom." He'd been thinking about it for a while, Joey just never asked in case Seto said no and ended their thing, which is now a relationship so, he could totally ask and get Seto inside him without a condom. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, stroking Seto cock, starting to build a rhythm, finding his hand sliding down when his hips rocked down on Seto's finger. "Don't you think it would be better."

Seto knew it would be however he didn't want to hurt Joey, so this wouldn't be rushed. "Absolutely, but I don't think you want it bad enough." He eased his fingers out of the blonde, enjoying the small sound of disappointment and leaned back into the couch, moving his left and between Joey's legs, sliding two fingers back in, slow.

Joey could kill this man sometimes, now could be one of those times. "Seto."

"Move your hips, work with me Joey." Seto spoke the command as if it was a suggestion, while curling his free hand around Joey's cock, squeezing tight for a second, thumb swiping up the shaft towards the head. Feeling hips stutter before they lifted a little bit, before sinking down to meet his fingers as he pushed them up into Joey. "That's it."

He stroked Joey's cock once, then twice, twisting his hand on the slide up, by the third stroke, hearing another noise from the blonde. Lifting his eyes, he took in Joey's face, the dark eyes to red lips, he angled his fingers when he pushed back, only sliding his fingertips in and crooked them slightly. Loving the way Joey mouth opened as his eyes closed, and the sound that feel from his lips as he brushed the Blonde's prostate again.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Joey could be into this foreplay, if Seto kept doing that. He curled forward slightly, hands planting on Seto's abdominal as he tilted his hips wanting Seto's fingers to stay the way they were. "Please."

"Oh, you like that." Seto pressed once more, seeing lips tilting and squeezed the blonde's cock before sliding his fingers all the way in, starting to push them apart, wanting to make sure Joey's ready. Hips kept moving up and down, fractionally to meet his fingers and Seto felt a thrill when he pressed a third finger in, seeing Joey's throat bob as he swallowed another sound, head tilting forward.

Joey loved the sex, he truly did but there was something about the initial stretch, the first moment Seto slid inside that gave him satisfaction, fulfilling a need he had. Seto adding another finger only heightened that need because soon enough Seto would be inside, without a barrier between them.

His pace quickened seeing the pleasure playing across Joey's face, the noises coming from the blonde and wanted to add to them, hear more, Seto slid his fingers partly out and pressed on Joey's prostate, a little firmer this time. Feeling the effect when precum beaded on the tip of Joey's cock, the blonde clearly liked being played with, he never leaked so much during sex.

Swiping his thumb over the head of Joey's cock, Seto lifted his hand towards his mouth and sucked his thumb, finding an urge to taste Joey's pre-cum.

"Ugh." Joey rocked his hips down harder before curling his fingers into his palms, nails scraping Seto's skin as he did so, "Want you in me now." Joey didn't know if he could last much longer, when Seto's fingers pressed against him just right. "Fuck Seto."

The gravel in the Blonde's tone, after watching him taste Joey's pre-cum, made him crook Seto fingertips one more time before pulling out, moving to grab the bottle of lube from beside him, and squirt some into his palm. "The next thing I'm going to do is blow you without a condom and play with you at the same time."

He wanted to know what the blonde tasted like in his mouth, but that could wait, sliding his hand over his cock, Seto spread the lube about, making sure it's coated well before sitting up right, arms going around the blonde's waist, hands cupping firm cheek to spread them.

Joey almost whimpered at the words, finding himself agreeing with Seto wholeheartedly, he wanted the taste of Seto's cum on his tongue, make the man come apart with his mouth. And when Seto pulled him close hands gripping his ass, he slid one arm around the taller man's shoulders, while working the other between them to grip Seto's cock, holding it steady as he worked himself onto it.

The head pressed against him and Joey couldn't say if it was down to the contact or the thoughts in his head but when he worked his hips further down, the head started to slip in and it felt hot, so hot. The way he stretches slowly at first over the head, until it slipped in further made him moan loudly, the heat spreading through him as he slid down, almost most made him want to shiver.

Fuck, he had Seto inside him with no barrier between them.

Pressing his lips to Joey's shoulder, tongue moving forward to lick over skin as Seto started to slid into Joey, the heat of the Blonde, the skin to skin contact, made Seto bite down, trying to control himself as he slid all the way in. He squeezed hard at the flesh in his hands, unhearing of the noises in his ear for a moment as he adjusted to being inside Joey.

God he's tight, he shuddered when Joey's muscles tightened around him. The Blonde's reaction spoke volumes, he'd been thinking about this for a while and Seto didn't know if he could last long. It had almost been a week since they'd slept together and with how tight and hot Joey is, this could be over easily.

Releasing the flesh between his teeth, Seto lifted his face to look at brown eyes, they seemed darker and a flush had spread over Joey's cheek, he pressed their mouths together, not doing anything else but kiss the man for a moment. Tongue exploring his mouth as if it was the first time, feeling hands starting to wind themselves into his hair, but this wouldn't the sweet kind of sex, they could have that later.

Winding the kiss down, Seto sucked the blonde's bottom lip, hands ghosting up and over Joey's body to grip the edges of the shirt, twisting his hands, bunching the fabric and pulled it tight, hearing the hitch in Joey's breathing and smirked, releasing Joey's bottom lip, to lean back and roll his hips. "Move for me."

Joey knew what is coming yet the rush of arousal moving threw him, had him lifting his hips, hands resting on Seto's lower abdomen, making a loud noise when Seto pulled the shirt down while thrusting his hips up. Oh, the pleasure it gave him, he rolled his lips together, trying not to be too loud when there is other's in the house, but when Seto did it again, he didn't even try to be quieter. "Yes, yes. Like that."

He fucked up into Joey finding the blonde's hips coming down to meet him and tightened his grip in the shirt, restricting Joey's arms from the elbows up, and when he thrust up hard, the sound of them meeting made him groan. Joey's pleas only added to his pleasure, he kept the pace even and hard, enjoying the bite of Joey's nails on his skin, the press of his fingers on a particularly hard thrust. It wasn't going to last much long, but fuck Seto didn't think he could, Joey looked fucked, hair starting to stick to his head, flushed and uncaring of how loud he's being.

"Ohhh," Joey met every thrust, getting closer to his own climax, Jesus Christ, this was just what he needed, Seto felt so good inside him and the way he kept fucking him made Joey whine. "Close." He needed just that bit more, "Harder."

Seto yanked on the shirt as he fucked up, causing Joey to shift towards him, hands jumping up his chest to stop the blonde from crashing into him, but the sound he got for his efforts, let him know that it was good. He felt close himself and didn't know how much longer he was going to last, he quickened his pace, the thrusts not as hard or jarring as before but still good enough.

Joey thrust his hips down to meet the thrust and blinked in surprise at the feeling of Seto starting to come into him, he moaned, feeling himself being yanked forward as lips pressed to his. A hand shift between them to cup his balls and two fingers pressed up into the skin behind them, making him come. He couldn't even kiss Seto back all he could do for a moment, was kept his parted lips over Seto's, sound catching in his throat as he climaxed.

He licked his tongue along the roof of the blonde's mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over Joey's top lip as he felt Joey's climax over his stomach.

Joey couldn't do anything productive but drop his weight into Seto, mouth brushing over the taller man's cheek to rest against his shoulder, before turning his head to take in air. "Fu-h."

Seto slid his hands over Joey's back, down to his buttocks and squeezed them enjoying the way Joey tightened on his softening cock. "I agree." Sex without a condom is good, or maybe it's just sex with Joey period, is good. He shifted one finger towards Joey's hole, tracing over where they met.

"Seto." He felt sensitive and that felt really good, in a strange kind of way. Joey had a lot of strange and dirty thoughts when it came to sex with Seto. "We should take this to the bed." He could go again, if Seto carried him over to the bed, giving him adequate time to rest, before they went for round two.

Seto smirked at the suggestion, they should but once would have to do tonight, they had school in the morning and he couldn't keep Joey up all night. Beside it's Thursday now, it would be Friday before they knew it, they could have lots of fun then. "We should shower."

"Un," Joey didn't bother to respond just grunted, he felt kind of boneless.

"My shower is a work of art, you'll like it." Seto tapped the Blonde's butt cheek and started to sit up, ignoring the groan of protest, if he knew Joey turned into a sloth after sex, then he would have fucked him into exhaustion, months ago, instead of asking if he's be staying the night. If you fucked someone into exhaustion they couldn't exactly leave. "Come on."

Joey supressed a shudder as Seto pulled out, he immediately clenched, feeling empty and a little dirty, lucky Seto didn't notice the blush on his face and lead him towards the bathroom, turning the shower on and pushed him into it, while pulling the shirt off. Joey watched as it dropped to the floor, outside the glass enclosure in a ruined, crumpled mess, he wasn't sure if he could save it.

Seto stepped into the shower, directing Joey under the head, as the water rained over them, smiling at the way Joey's shoulders hitched up before his head tipped back to rest on his shoulder. He curved his arms around the blonde to get the body wash and a loofa. "You know all those night when I asked 'Are you planning on staying', I meant would you want to stay."

Joey's brow crinkled and he turned around to look at Seto pushing his wet hair back. "I didn't get that impression, because you wouldn't let me stay when we started doing this, I thought you were reminding me to get up and get dress, then get out." Like a snarky remark, are you planning on staying all night, or are you going to get out soon.

He felt something against his chest and looked down, seeing a sudsy loofa and Seto's hand guiding it in arcs over his skin. His lips curved up and he lifted his eyes to blue ones. "I got caught up in my head, I didn't always see your attempts for what they were. But we're here now right, so we can't have been that bad."

Moving the loofa around to Joey's back, Seto pressed their bodies together, sliding the scrunched design up then down, working the bubbles all over. "How did you know I tried, if you didn't see them?"

"I got advice, which made me think back over everything." Joey held his hand by Seto's shoulder. "Pass me the shampoo please." When a bottle touched his hand, he grasped it and squirted some on his hands, before lifting his hands to rub it into brown hair. Moving Seto's head from under the spray.

"Who gave you advice?" Hopefully Atem wasn't one of them, Seto couldn't live with the knowledge that the other male knew about what went on in his bedroom.

"People you hate." Joey kept his smile supressed, not wanting his boyfriend to get upset at his best friends knowing. "They helped me see things clearly." He tried to soften the blow, but really Seto should know by now that he didn't have secrets from them. That's how their group worked.

"Hm." He could live with that, but in future. "Don't go involving them in our relationship, I don't need the Twiddle dum—" His words paused when Joey leaned away from him, starting at him in warning. "I don't need Tea and Tristan inserting themselves."

See, with time they could all be civil. Joey resumed massaging Seto's hair and pulled his face closer as he leaned back in, fastening their lips together in a soft kiss. "Thank you and they won't."

Seto could be civil but the moment they inserted themselves into his relationship, he would go right to how he usually deals with them. He didn't say anything else as Joey leaned his head under the spray, letting the shampoo wash away, finding he liked sharing a shower with Joey.

-.-.-

"Sweet love." Joey stretched on the bed, arms up over his head, extended outwards and legs spread as well, kind of star fishing on his back, having borrowed sleeping clothes from Seto. "I love you."

Seto pulled the covers back on his side of the bed. "It's just a bed."

"Shh." Joey slid one arm down the bed to rub his hand over the sheets. "Don't say mean things."

He sighed, but turned his face away from Joey, not wanting the blonde to see his smile and sat on the edge of the bed, checking his phone before deciding everything could wait until tomorrow and lifted his feet onto the bed. Pulling the covers over him, to see Joey hadn't move, except to put his arm back to its original position. "Are you going to come over here?" Weren't they supposed to cuddle until they fell asleep.

"Nope." Joey wasn't moving, he knew it's the start of their relationship but he didn't want to be clingy yet a head settled on his chest and a leg was threw over his, he lowered his arms from above his head to thread his left hand into damp brown hair. Smiling into the darkened room and moved his right leg to rest over Seto's leg, that rested over his leg.

Ok so maybe he's been clingy, but Seto didn't need to know that.

"Sloth and an octopus, you hide many things well mutt." Seto didn't mean the barb in a nasty way if anything it's with affection these days. But a strange sound made him open his eyes, what was that…it sounded like a beep. Lifting his head, he looked up just in time to see Joey holding his phone, clearly trying to take a picture. "You do know your recording us."

-.-.-

Yugi didn't often get woke up, Atem is a courteous boyfriend like that, the taller man would wait for him to wake up in his own time. Even if that meant Atem had to sneak out of his room on a morning before getting a goodbye kiss, so his Grandfather couldn't discover them, yet a hand shook his shoulder. "What?"

"Your phone's going off." Atem held the device towards his boyfriend, leaning up over his shoulder. Seeing something on Yugi's phone. "I guess it's official now."

Yugi smiled sleepily at his phone screen. "I'm happy for them, everyone deserves someone, even Seto."

Atem hummed in agreement and bent his head dropping a kiss to his sleepily boyfriend's neck, while reaching for the phone. "Go back to sleep."

-.-.-

Tea woke up startled something vibrate really loudly near her ear, blinking she looked down at her phone in her hand, seeing the screen lit up. She'd been waiting all night to hear from Joey, her and Tristan had been texting worried that Joey's heart had been broken, yet the notification wasn't from Tristan but Joey.

Opening it, she smiled at the clip that played on her phone and text back one of her best friends.

 _Aww, that's so cute. I guess this means your boyfriends now. Yay!_

She didn't wait for a response, happy it worked out for Joey. Placing her phone on her bedside table, she rolled over, pressing her face into her other pillow and pulled the covers tighter around herself. Sliding right back into sleep.

-.-.-

Tristan sat up right confused for a second, hand pressed to his chest, worried something was wrong with his heart, then he noticed his phone on his lap, a notification on the screen from Joey, opening it, he thought he would read something instead he saw something.

Joey held the phone up, as if taking a picture, but then Seto lifted his head and spoke.

'You do know your recording us, right.'

Then the man moved from his position over Joey to reach for the phone, Joey's loud squawk come over the clip. 'No, stop.'

Tristan lowered the volume.

Watching a struggle take place, the camera moved all around, before a hand covered it, then it moved slightly to reveal Joey kissing Seto.

Tristan should freak out, the images from their conversation where still on his brain, but the kiss was simple and sweet, just lips to lips, before Seto cut the feed.

 _Dude, I'm happy for you. X_

Tristan text his best friend back, and flopped back onto his bed, feeling more settled now. He worried about Joey and his feelings, but it seemed everything is great between his best friend and his…boyfriend. "Ah shit."

Lifting the phone up, he text Joey again.

 _This means he's part of the group now…_

He sighed and lowered his phone to his chest, closing his eyes not expecting a reply when his phone vibrated again. Lifting it up, he unlocked the screen, reading Joey's reply.

 _I know right._

 _Just don't tell Seto I sent you this. He would go mad, he did want me to send it to him, but I sent it to you lot as well….and I have a boyfriend!_

Tristan could care another day about getting on with Seto, texting back he closed the screen and tossed his phone to the bedside table, wanting nothing but sleep at this moment in time.

-.-.-

Joey read the reply from Tristan having put his new phone on silent.

 _Still happy for you dude and Congrats._

"Joey put the phone down."

He stiffened. "I thought you were asleep." He waited till Seto's breathing evened out.

"I would be, if the bright glare from your phone didn't wake me." Seto sighed and struck quickly, taking it from Joey and rolled away to his side of the bed, putting the phone beside his on the bedside table, before rolling back over and moving over Joey.

"Hey." Joey had planned to follow Seto, when the man turned him over and pressed flush against him from behind, leg nudging between his own and an arm wrapping around his.

"Let's sleep like this." Seto would keep Joey from the phone, all night if he had to, yet Joey shuffled back into him, hand moving his arm until Joey was cuddling it against his chest, pressing a kiss to his wrist. "Night Joey."

"Night Seto." Joey ran his fingers up the back of Seto's hand, over his knuckles to link fingers with him, smiling at Seto's quiet reply, after a few minutes.

"I think I love you too."

Joey admitted his love for the older man during the fight, not thinking Seto would actually pick up on it and he certainly hadn't been thinking clearly when he admitted it, he thought it would pass for an over dramatic expression.

Yet the man had heard him, it seems Joey's not the only one caught up in his feelings, or their relationship, Seto is too.

He didn't immediately tell Seto I love you right back, even as he does, because this is still new and theirs time to say it, the further he falls.

* * *

There, done.

Hope it's not too bad and the sex scene was ok?

If you liked to leave a review, I would be most grateful. Just please don't be hateful.

Thanks for reading.

C.I.G.21xx

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
